Be Optimistic Serena
by BowlofCereal
Summary: Tulle pants, wrong cell phone numbers and why does Darien have a black eye? Oi, just another day for Serena Tsukino. The blondshell trying to be optimistic despite all the wrong words exchanged and misinterpretations. Usa/Mamo
1. Vodka Sounds Nice

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. :)

Well I hope you all read and leave plenty of reviews! Reviews are nice..and give me motivation.

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun had already began to rise early that summer morning, birds chirping and squirrels running about. Tokyo's many employees had started their vehicles to leave for work. Kids woke up early to watch saturday morning cartoons and teenagers...stayed in bed.

That was Serena Tsukino's routine every Saturday morning until she had went off to college, graduated - surprisingly with highest marks on all her homework and tests. Now she lived on her own, in an apartment downtown Tokyo near the office job she acquired about a month ago with help from her friend Ami.

Serena still looked the same, long blond hair pulled back in Odangos, big cerulean eyes, pale as always, almost heart-shaped face and slender build. This Saturday however is the young girl's off day. You don't know the over excitement she feels. They had worked her longer than eight-hour shifts and her boss, was of course never around but the pay was almost too good.

Serena lay in her comfy bed, smiling while looking up at the ceiling. Today seems like it will be a damn good day. She'd call up Mina and Rei, to go shopping and then over to the Arcade where Lita and Andrew worked - cooking the best meals under the Tokyo sun. She knew for a fact Ami couldn't join them - medical school took all of her time if Zoicite did not.

Reaching over to her LG shine she flipped it open and scrolled down to find "Mina" and pressed "Call".

"Hello?"

Serena quirks an eyebrow, Mina usually isn't up this early, what gives? "Hey it's me, Serena! Want to go shopping?"

She could hear another voice in the background talking to Mina as well, sounded like she did have to work this morning. Well not surprising seeing as Mina worked in the fashion business along side Rei. Who was that person screaming profanity? "Ah Serena, I don't believe today is a good day. Rei and I have several new pieces for fashion week to complete."

She obviously knew Serena sounded, they hardly hung out anymore since their college days. Mina, Serena and Rei all graduated at the same time, Mina was behind Serena in ranks however. Rei didn't exactly attend the same college because of her religion. Rei's family expected her to attend a religious school - halfway through she dropped out and went on to college with Serena and Mina. "Hey we'll drop by the arcade on our lunch break! How about that?"

Serena perked up, "Sure, french fries and colas?" their usual order.

"Most definitely!" Mina replied, Rei walked in their shared office, livid from an argument, "Hey Rei is here, want to talk to her?"

"Tell Serena I said hello but I don't have time to mingle. Our boss just chewed us out for having several late projects!" Rei hissed grabbing a bunch of folders. Mina told her goodbye and hung up.

With that being said, Serena jumped up pulling on a yellow tank top and khakis, grabbed her cell phone and went out for the day. "Today will be a good day!" she waved at her older neighbor who only grimaced back to her. Such nice folks.

_Ring Ring!_

Andrew looked up from the register and his counting toward the double doors sliding open, his favorite customer just entered; Serena Tsukino. Lita peeked out hearing the doors open, throwing her dish rag down she squealed running toward Serena and hugging her.

"Oh my god girl! Where have you been?" squealing continued.

"Working every hour on the hour, my boss doesn't believe in only eight-hour shifts!" Serena rolled her eyes on the last part. Lita looked horrified.

"If Andrew tried working me anymore than eight hours, I'd go crazy!"

Andrew cleared his throat - meaning his turn to hug Serena since it had been almost a month since they last saw each other. Lita moved back, continuing with questions. These questions were questions such as, where she lived now that she was out of the university, what kind of job did she work, when were her off days because she wanted to plan a girl's night out like old times, and most importantly is she still single.

Serena lowered her head a bit at the last question, in fact she was single and had been high school - or longer that depended if Melvin actually counted her freshman and sophomore years. Lita patted her gently on the shoulder shoving her into a booth and scurrying off to fix the food.

"So how is Mina and Rei, we never see them at all anymore," asked Andrew rather worried. He had been so tied up now that he permanently owned the Crown Arcade and married Lita that he didn't have much of social life beyond the place. "They used to come in almost every day but for the past three months they've been - how would you put it, dead?"

Serena nodded, " Fashion week and they want all their pieces to look exquisite. Rei had words with their boss over some late projects but they said they'd drop by on their lunch break."

Lita came back thirty minutes later, food in hand right after telling Andrew she was going on break. She had so much to tell Serena since she had been practically gone for a month. Gushing about the married life, being able to cook what she wanted now that Andrew owned the Arcade and not only that but they had a sur plus of customers - many with stomachs like Serena's.

"So your honestly saying you haven't met anyone, Serena?" Lita led the inquisition to find out why her best friend was still single.

"I guess guys don't think I'm pretty," her smile fell and an overwhelming feeling came over her like always when she dwelled on her single life, "Maybe I don't have a good personality?"

"Nonsense!" Lita banged her fist against the table causing several customers to glance over, like she cared? "Guys should fight OVER YOU!"

"Oh well, they aren't," Serena sipped her coke and continued listening to Lita threaten every guy who she would most likely never meet with castration. "Okay Lita, I think Andrew needs you back grilling cheeseburgers." she covered her face while blushing. Lita looked over her shoulder, no sign of Andrew but she went back on the clock no matter.

Serena sat there alone, waiting for Mina and Rei, just like good ol times - sadly though once the afternoon came and went, she paid for the food and walked out into the hot sun. She knew they didn't mean to stand her up but it would have been nice to see them every once and awhile. While in her thoughtfulness she didn't see the tall stranger who managed to bump into her, only when Mina and Rei's Cokes spilt on her clothing did she look up ready to fire profanities.

"Whoa - how about watch where your walking ditz," the words dropped out like venom as he crossed his arms, Serena was livid.

"Excuse me?!" her eyes narrowed on him, too bad she couldn't see his eyes for the sunglasses. He flinched at her bluntness, "That _just_ doesn't cut it! Those were for my friends!"

She could tell he didn't like her tone one bit but casually let it slide, "Well allow me to buy your friend's drinks back, then?" he offered.

"Don't worry about it, we can get them." Mina and Rei appeared staring at the two - knowing the murderous look in Serena's eyes all too well. Rei tugged Serena away from the man, feeling anger rise in her cheeks, "Thank god we came before you done something crazy,"

Serena sighed with relief knowing they were right.

Mina was another blond - like Serena, long hair but tied back with a bow, big oceanic eyes, tall, tan, slender but curvy. She could be a klutz sometime but hold her own. She wasn't a fan of working early hours either.

Rei was a completely different person, raven hair that reached her waist, dark almost violet eyes fair skin, tall and lean. Rei has a temper that should not be reckoned with at times and can be completely rash - somewhat like Serena. She doesn't mind working, completely devoted to getting the job done but can't stand someone screaming at her.

The man stood there watching the girls walk off toward the Crown Arcade, a gentle smirk tugging on his lips, he removed his sunglasses to get a better look at the livid petit blond with a strange hair do. Darien Shields, the modern-day Bruce Wayne if you thought about it, he had everything a man could dream of, wealth, good looks and a nice home but one thing he didn't have - a girlfriend, lover, wife..etc.

"Well miss meatball head, something tells me, we shall be meeting again." walking in the same direction the three girls went.

"Ugh, you missed it Lita!" Rei gushed walking in the arcade, Andrew and Lita looked toward them.

"Huh?" Andrew and Lita both asked.

"Some rude ass bimbo knocked those Cokes on Serena's shirt. Didn't even say sorry." Mina looked back toward the door as she spoke hoping he didn't follow them inside. She'd plant his face in the tiles if he did.

Lita came from behind the counter surveying the damage, "Want me to kick his ass, Sere?"

"I'll be fine!" Serena assured them, hoping they quieted down, not wanting to draw more attention to herself. The supposed good day had turned into a complete disaster. Lita joined them for another round of Cokes in their usual booth as Mina and Rei explained the horrors they had to deal with today when they showed up for work.

_Ring Ring!_

The doors opened once again, Andrew was the only one who looked toward the door.

"Darien, oh my god! It's been forever!" he chuckled as the man walked to the counter.

"I know, I meant to come three weeks ago but, I had a stalker to take care of." the smirk still planted on his face. He surveyed the Arcade looking for the clumsy meatball head he met outside.

"Beryl?" Andrew almost choked, he had thought Darien and Beryl were practically soul mates.

"She cheated on me and then I dumped her and she harassed me at work and followed me home. Something had to give."

Lita looked toward the counter seeing Andrew talking to a familiar face, "Hey guys, you remember Darien from our wedding? Andrew's best man?"

Mina and Rei nodded remembering the dreamy man Andrew picked as his best man, neither of them had caught his eye but they tried none the less.

Serena did not recognize him at all. She stared at the man for a while, however that green suede jacket seemed awfully familiar. And it hit her - he was the rude man from outside and her blood boiled.

"That's the jerk who spilt the drinks on ME!" she screamed suddenly, everyone looked at her. Andrew and Darien turned to find the blond glaring daggers at them. Lita's mouth hung agape as did Rei and Mina's. Oh boy! Darien only smiled innocently and walked over to them despite Andrew's warning.

"I'm sorry meatball head, I"

"WHAT?!" Serena jumped up, her face beet red and fists clenched, "First you spill those drinks on me then you have the nerve to call me a meatball head? What kind of asshole are you?" but that only caused him to laugh. Quite the spitfire isn't she.

"Wow Darien, you sure are nice," Rei mumbled rolling her eyes. They all knew Darien could be a tease but not cruel, "Next time just shove her on the ground."

"Don't give him any ideas Rei." Mina added standing as well trying to calm Serena down. To nobody's surprise they ended up saying early goodbyes thanks to Darien's teasing. Mina and Lita wasted no time shoving Serena out the doors before someone became harmed badly. Once they had settled the blond down, Mina walked her home, leaving Rei, Lita and Andrew with Darien.

He plopped back down the on stool, proud of himself.

"Can't even say your sorry?" Andrew looked displeased at his friend. Darien shrugged not giving it much thought, "Serena is a nice girl, Darien and would do well without teasing."

"Really? I think she needs regular taunting. So Serena is her name?" He looked at the three expectantly. Rei rolled her eyes leaving to go back home. Lita opened her mouth but quickly shut it before profanities left and walked in the back, not before giving Andrew the 'I don't approve' look. Andrew understood well.

"Yeah her name is Serena. She's like a sister to me Darien and if you upset her..."He trailed off knowing Darien got the hint. He didn't think it needed to go any further on the subject then that.

Darien did in fact - he knew Andrew could be scary as hell if he wanted to appear that way. One guy tried forcing himself on Andrew's little sister while Andrew was standing in the same vicinity, broke his nose and popped out a tooth. Everyone knows, don't mess with Andrew Cross, the Arcade owner.

"I heard that," he glared at him before adding, "So what can I get you?"

"Black coffee please?" not realizing he said the last part out loud.

The dirty blond made a disgusted face before hurrying off to get Darien's drink. Darien continued sitting there in his thoughts, man, that girl has a mouth on her like a sailor! Cute but blunt. Those eyes, he never seen eyes that blue before..unless you count his midnight blue eyes that every girl swooned over. For some odd reason - she didn't swoon over him. Surprise, surprise. Hell, she didn't look over eighteen!

"Actually she's twenty-one, I thought we closed this subject?" He sat the coffee down in front of Darien, leaning against the counter, trying figure out why Darien was so curious.

"I've just never met anyone like her, she's...different." He didn't offer anymore than that.

"You like her?" it came out like an accusation instead of teasing. Darien almost choked. "Relax man, I'm teasing. It's obvious she doesn't want anything to do with you. Don't worry." with that Andrew went back to the few other customers.

Mina and Serena plopped down on the sofa in Mina's house. Long day, Rei had decided to go on home and check on the temple.

Neither girls spoke leaving it awful quiet in the room. Serena was deep in thought on how to avoid that snobbish idiot for the rest of her life as well as trying to get those ridiculously perfect eyes he had out of her system.

Mina had a headache from all this, Darien sure had changed since they last met, not that he paid them much attention but still from afar he didn't seem arrogant like he was today. She really needed something strong to drink.

"Vodka sounds nice, if you have any." Serena chirped up. Mina blushed, she said that out loud? Great. " So how come I don't remember him at the wedding?" she prodded Mina.

"I don't know, you were the maid of honor - I guess we thought you were ogling him as well. But your thoughts were probably how sore your feet were."

"Very funny," Serena rolls her eyes, "Hey do you still have Pride and Prejudice? Can we watch it?"

"Sure! Pop it in, I'll grab the popcorn too."

Seeing as Serena didn't want to talk anymore about Darien she left it at that. She would ask Ami later why Serena possibly didn't remember him at the wedding. The blunette always recorded special events so maybe she has the wedding recorded...somewhere.

* * *

Disclaimer: Where do I go from here? Have Darien show up as Serena's boss [which is overly done], endlessly tease her until they fall in love [which will happen anyway], allow Ami to find the recording of the wedding and why Serena doesn't remember the jackass [hehe]...any other options are good as well.

Review please!

CHAPTER HAS BEEN PROOF READ.


	2. Background Checks and CEO's

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. :)

I still don't know where I'm going with this so I guess I'll wing it and see where it goes. Once again I hope you all like and decide to leave reviews! Just a reminder this is not a Serena chooses Seiya story like "If I Could Then I Would".

p.s reviews are motivation and I refuse to continue this story unless I get reviews.

* * *

Chapter 2

Slipping on a pair of her darkest sunglasses, Mina hurried into the busy street - heading toward Lita and Andrew's apartment. She gave Serena the slip leaving her at her own house passed out. It's Sunday the girl doesn't have to work until tomorrow.

"Hello?" you can tell obviously Lita hadn't been up very long to still be yawning.

"It's me Mina,"

"..."

The bubbly blond rolled her eyes waiting for Lita to say something. Nothing came except a sigh and foot steps.

"Well?" Mina asked crossing her arms still waiting.

"It's nine in the fucking morning!" Lita retorted opening the door, hair dissaray and her green eyes squinting trying to see in the bright sun, "If this is some cock eyed crap you want to talk about then I don't want to."

"No it's not!"

"Seriously?" sounding like this was the first time Mina ever meant business, "Come in and keep it down, Andrew is still asleep." She allowed Mina into her apartment, still not completely sure what her motives were - hell the last time Mina came knocking on her door this early was back in high school when she a got a tampon...never mind, that isn't something Lita wants to remember this early.

"It's about Darien," Mina started as Lita led her in the kitchen, "He was Andrew's best man, Serena was your maid of honor...."she trailed off hoping that Lita got the hint. Fortunetly she did and laughed. "What?"

"I remember, they got drunk off their asses!" the laughter didn't cease which only perked Mina's interest. _Oh god Lita, you just had to bring that up! Now Mina won't shut up until she remembers. _"See Darien bet that Serena couldn't out drink him and she did - before the wedding and after. I still don't know how she managed to keep her composure."

"So they just got drunk?" disbelief written across her skeptical face.

"That's all I remember..I think, actually once we said our goodbyes to our families we all went out before our honeymoon and got drunk." Lita started brewing coffee, she'd need some if she was pressed for anymore information. "Darien is legit, not some guy interested in a one night stand, Mina." Knowing that's exactly what the troublesome blond was after.

"Just curious..." once again trailing off before deciding to finish that sentence - then in her mind she could picture it already, "Do you think he's looking for a girlfriend?"

"I am most certainly not trying to get your hopes down but, Darien isn't the type of guy who is interested in girls like Serena - she's too innocent." Lita replied with hints of sadness in her voice.

"Pfft, you should bring him by my house right now, she's passed out cold." seeing the look of horror on Lita's face she continued, "Or we could just leave it alone...which would be best!" smiling her mega watt smile she made her way to the door.

"Who was that honey?"

"Just little ole Mina."

Lita turned seeing the confused look on Andrew's face. He wondered if she gotten another tampon...too early to even think about that and he shivered. "I promise it wasn't anything like that - again."

"Remind me why, two days after we married you told me that creepy story?" He asked curiously pulling a shirt on to cover his upper body.

"Blackmail on Mina," Lita chirped walking toward the bathroom leaving her husband standing in the kitchen.

-

-

Serena rolled over.....and over...and over..OOF!

"Huh..WHERE AM I?! I AM NOT STEALING THONGS!!" She screamed standing after the fall off the couch within seconds. Her mind spinning, balance -tipsy. The last thing she remembered was singing horribly off key to cheesy eighties music of Mina's. She must've crashed here for the night. "At least she didn't let me drive home," with that reassuring thought made her way to the bathroom to piss. She must've been dreaming about robbing Victoria's Secret of their newest thongs...grreat.

Mina shoved her key in the door, "Serena! I got breakfast!" hoping that would cheer the hung over blond up. She looked on the couch, no Serena, guess that meant she was already awake. "Waffles from Ihop!"

Serena flew at the mention of Waffles especially from Ihop, even though she was hungover from hell food always done her justice. "Yummy! What kind of waffles?"

"Strawberry, besides I found out more tid bits about Darien." she was not dissapointed when Serena gave some kind of reaction, maybe if wasn't what she was looking for.

"Save it girl, I don't care about that dickus." she smooshed huge pieces of strawberry waffles in her mouth at a time. It's a wonder she stays so small from the way she eats.

"I know what happened at Lita's wedding!"

Serena shrugged it off, deep down though she was dying to find out.

"You and him got drunk! So why couldn't you tell me that?" Mina sipped her latte while looking questionly at her.

"Mina - I don't remember that. I think Lita fed you crap to shut you up. Speaking of which, I need to goet home now." the blond wanted to get away before Mina threw more stupidity out of her mouth. Grabbing her purse and dumping the few remains of strawberries in the trash bin, Serena made her way off.

"I was soo close too!" Mina whined leaning back in her seat hearing the door slam shut. Nothing has ever struck Mina that she considered to be a great idea until Darien - the two dynamic duo, would make a cute couple...despite the threats made by Serena yesterday, she was practically sure she could and would talk to him for her. Despite Serena's warnings.

-

-

Still suffering from the hangover Serena walked along the semi empty street this beautiful Sunday morning, a few church goers here and there but that was it. Thank god not enough people to bump into.

But leave it to Serena to bump into anyone no matter how many people were out. OOF! But before the impact of the ground hit her, two arms wrapped around her tiny waist pulling her toward them. Opening her eyes a bit to see who broke her fall, she was not at all dissapointed seeing a pair of dark eyes and a gentle smile gracing his lips.

"I'm so sorry," She started apologizing.

"Quite alright, beautiful." Realizing he still had his arms around the blond, Seiya quickly withdrew them, a faint blush rising in his cheeks. "My name is Seiya Kou. I'm kind of new around here." he chuckled seeing as she was also a blusher.

"Serena Tsukino, actually I live around here." she laughed along with him taking in his appearance. Eyes like Rei's and long black hair pulled back, and his attire didn't leave one's first impression of him to be a snob. From what Serena had already gathered, this Seiya fellow is a real gentleman. She noticed he was eyeing her as well.

"Well maybe I should walk you the rest of the way?" Asking hopefully to get to know her some more. He secretly hoped she'd say yes and just kept hoping.

"Seiya! Hurry up, Trista isn't holding our spot all day!"

Both people looked down the sidewalk, another man standing there looking quite pissed at the moment toward Seiya and his demeanor didn't change when his eyes landed on Serena. Seiya sighed agreeing with the shorter man and turning toward Serena.

"Rain check?"

Serena giggled and nodded watching the two men walk off. _What a nice guy, now why can't all guys be gentlemen like that?_

"Congratulations meatball head, you actually talked to a guy!"

It was almost like someone wasn't wanting her to have a good day anymore. His voice leecherous and tone mocking. She swore since the day she met him - yesterday of course - that he most definitely was out to get her. Turning toward the statusque man she glowered, no seethed!

"Why must you torment me? That's Rei's job!" she whined continuing her walk home and just to make matters worse, Darien starts walking with her. "Why are you following me?" he looked at her once again, the smirk in place.

"No my dear, why are you following me? I live in that apartment building facing the east." She watched where he pointed to and her face soured realizing she lived two apartments down from him - in the same building. But she didn't let him see her shocked face.

"Well for starters I live there too. Only last night I stayed with Mina!" she retorted. _Kill me now God....KILL ME NOW!! _Not another word was said as they entered the building. It wasn't until a voice Darien hadn't heard in months rang out like nails on a chalk board that he frantically grabbed Serena and made a mad dash onto the elevator.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?" Serena asked leaning against the backside of the elevator as Darien pressed the "3" button. He didn't say a word but she could tell his face was livid...err, scared? She doesn't know but damn, whoever that voice belonged to he sure didn't want to see her....ever.

"My ex girlfriend. She's kind of stalker - ish." He left it at that and once again they were in silence. The little crazed bell rung and they got out on their floor, though Serena tried lingering behind so Darien wouldn't know which apartment was hers - epic failure since she kept a sign on her door that read, "Tsukino residence," she blushed horrifically slamming the door in his face and cursing him for all it was worth.

"That man needs serious help!" She turned on her bedroom light and grabbed some clothes heading for the shower.

* * *

"Serena?"

The blond sat at her desk chewing on the end of her ink pen, staring at the computer screen unaware of anyone talking to her. She was in one of her early morning day dreams. She had came in early hoping to escape seeing the baka today. That was her only hope and wish. Work was now becoming her solace.

"SERENA!" Alan hissed once again causing the girl to jump, glowering at him. "I asked you if you knew the CEO was in town?"

"Uhm...no?" Quite an honest answer, but she had also noticed everyone was actually working to get things done instead of sitting around, also that other co workers had started hiding their usual attire and changed into suits or something more formal. "I noticed that everyone is bustling around like idiots but not that our company's CEO is on his way."

Alan only smiled, well thank god someone shook her out of her daze. "Just don't daydream too much around him, I hear he isn't leniant."

"Oh but Alan he signs my check and not to mention that check is enough to pay rent and buy food along with a few extras!" she joked starting back on her current task at hand.

"EVERYONE! HE'S HERE!" a faint shriek in the hallway chimed, everyone froze awaiting to see their commander in chief it seemed. Serena's heart froze as her long fingers stopped reaching for the keyboard and looked up - god how she wished she didn't. Her eyes narrowed and she literally hissed as she like Alan, stood welcoming their boss.

-

-

"So what do you think Serena is up to?" Lita asked, noting the blond was entering the Arcade looking extra pissed. Andrew only shrugged, this was a new one on him. "Are you okay?"

"No. I am not." Her only reply, she looked severely like she wanted to be run over. "Can I get a banana smoothie - please?" she squeaked it out, Andrew went in the back to start blending while Lita walked over to the girl, trying to be a comfort.

"What happened, Sere?"

"Someone should have warned me that......that..the baka was my BOSS!" she hissed the last part out. She wanted someone to practically shove her out in the street to be roadkill after a morning like that. Trust me, she asked plenty of people to shove her in the lines of traffic. She noticed Lita stiffen in her seat as well.

"Your boss?"

"Yup!"

"Darien is a CEO of Shield's Inc. How can he be your boss?" Lita obviously wasn't making the connection.

"The main office is here in Tokyo, the one job I just to apply for that nobody else had."

Oh.

Serena nodded, waiting for that damn smoothie.

"Just keep your head up and be optimistic," Lita assured her, "If he starts harrassing you, call the police."

"Not that easy." Serena rolled her eyes but seeing Lita didn't get it she explained, "Darien lives in the same apartment building as me. Two apartments down. Not to mention his ex girlfriend was in the lobby yesterday."

"Holy fuck?!"

They both turned to see Andrew listening intently while walking toward them, also a few pairs of eyes watching too. They all ignored the customers for the time being.

"If Beryl is stalking him...again, she's out of jail."

Duh, Andrew...duh.

"Your a trooper Serena, just don't let the pig head asshole get to you." Lita smiled. Serena agreed and enjoyed her smoothie. All stressors from the previous events of her day - gone! Amazing how a simple banana smoothie can really perk your day up. Serena also found herself wondering when the next time she'd be seeing Mr. Kou again or Seiya. Smiling at the thought, even though she didn't know him, he had began to grow on her.

* * *

Disclaimer: So how is chapter 2? Living up to expectations? Or Not? Well someone tell me because I have a respitory infection and I need feedback!! Can't you tell I'm totally half out of it. LOL

Thank you reviewers for the lovely reviews!

Review please!!


	3. Just Too Much

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. :)

Once again I hope you all like and decide to leave reviews! On other notes please check out my other stories via my profile :)

Actually also I want to beat my other story , "If I Could Then I Would," 's record of almost fifty reviews! So I need all the reviews and hits I can get here please! Tell your friends to leave anonymous reviews, etc.

* * *

Chapter 3

The bubbly blond sighed laying her head down on her desk. Too much work. Darien Shields is making her life a living hell and she for one isn't enjoying it. March wasn't even over and he was already under her skin like never before - maybe its the fact she's the only one with work stacked up for late hours and take home hours. So much for bubbly.

Alan laughed upon seeing the files she would have to catagorize before March was over. He didn't even offer to help, just laugh and go on.

"This is a nightmare.."

"Ms. Tsukino, I thought you'd be hard at work, how laughable that is." Darien appeared standing in her cubicle. Serena didn't move, she only hissed wishing him to leave. "Actually I had other ideas, how about I treat you to lunch?" That most definitely caught the petit's attention and she didn't try hiding her shocked face as she lifted it off the desk.

_Murder, that looks like a good idea right now, Darien being the perfect unsuspecting victim._ She hated that smirk he plastered on his face - hopefully someone smacks it off. "Why?" she finally sat completely straight and crossed her arms looking at him.

He didn't even need to think about it, "To say sorry for being a pest in my own office." touche. Serena could have cracked out laughing but paused, was that a genuine tone he was using or was this a trick? "I believe I misjudged the meatball head and wish to at least try being friends."

Darien stood there still waiting for an answer. He couldn't understand why but, he felt so compelled to be nice to her. Sure teasing the young woman is twice as fun but for once he'd like a decent conversation with someone who isn't going to compliment him every minute on the minute. Everyone else seems to already have eaten lunch except her. Then the strange thought occurred to him, _She'll be your undoing, Darien. _Trying to shake that thought is like trying to say his ex girlfriend isn't out in Tokyo right now looking for him, when he knows for a fact she is.

"I don't have all day."

Serena glowered, to think she almost said yes to lunch with him. "No thank you, I'll eat later today - by myself," turning around she started on the long process of catagorizing the files.

Darien rolled his eyes leaving her to work, _most definitely your undoing. _"Shut up!" he mumbled to himself catching the eye of some clients.

-

-

"I don't get that man, Ami!" Serena plopped down on the love seat trying to relax. Ami had been off tonight and wanted some friends over, firstly calling Serena since she hadn't heard from her in forever almost. Seeing the troubled girl standing at her door, Ami only guessed work finally caught up to her. "He's so...mean!"

The blunette smiled warmly, "I'm sure he isn't as mean as you let on. He's only teasing you from the sounds of it." She brought in popcorn and cokes, "By the way Lita and Rei are coming over. Mina...well you know how busy she is these days."

"She has her eyes on some guy, I think his name is Kunzite." Serena squinted her eyes trying to refocus them, "Everyone has someone except me." the thought made her think of the game 'old maid'. You don't want to be the old maid or caught with one, but sometimes you just can't help it.

"Sere, now listen here, there will be some dashing man who sweeps you off your feet! Stop being so pushy. It'll happen." the reassurance helped a bit.

"Hey Ami! Open the damn door! Lita is trying to tell me something fucking nasty out here!" Rei whined beating the front door to Ami's house down.

"It's unlocked Rei, just turn the -"

"Don't you ever try tell something as gross as that AGAIN!" Rei turned beat red entering the house, Lita followed chuckling. "Don't ask, it's about Mina."

"Yeah..[short period of silence]....I don't want to know," Serena shivered at the thought of what it could be. They settled in early that Friday night gossiping about news and everything else. Ami announced her upcoming graduation from medical school, Rei had scored tickets to an upcoming concert for them all. Lita told them of the mess Andrew made trying to keep his niece's dress clean before the party - how bad of an idea to leave permenant markers laying around.

"Sere, come on!"

"You have something, I can feel it." Rei teased.

Serena blushed, she hadn't exactly told them about Seiya, the gentleman she bumped into way the other day. Now she began debating on rather she should or not. "Well..."

"Well?" the three girls repeated almost squealing, yes that includes Ami.

"Way the other day, I kind of bumped into this really nice guy -"

"Oi."

"Sheesh Serena, nothing new?"

Ami shushed them, "Continue Serena, there is obviously more to the story,"

Serena began twirling a strand of blond hair around her finger, "His name is Seiya Kou. He offered to walk me home but this guy started yelling for him to come on - he didn't look friendly." When she looked at the three girls, she fell back. Rei's mouth dropped and drool began dripping, Lita just...stared wide eyed, Ami, the ever shy Ami was blushing.

"What?"

"OHMYGOD!LIKEYOURANINTOSEIYAKOU!!!!!" Rei sung horribly off key. They all turned looking at her asking her to repeat and explain, "Okay Seiya Kou is the lead singer of the band I scored tickets for! The Three Starlights, duh!"

Serena felt her heart hammer down in her chest, if someone like him had noticed her, maybe she wouldn't be an old maid after all, her entire body exploded of joy.

"Serena and Seiya sitting in a tree - K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Lita began singing.

"Knock it off!" Serena slung a pillow at the amazon like woman, to no avail either. "Seriously, what if he lives around here and hears this?"

"First comes love, then comes marriage!" Rei joined in. Serena gawked, they all knew between the two - Rei most definitely had a big mouth and if Seiya heard either, it would most definitely be her. "Next here comes Serena with a baby carriage!"

"Oh my!" Ami blushed ushering herself to the kitchen, "Does anyone want more popcorn?"

"How about we start the movie?!" a desperate Serena asked. Lita and Rei laughed hysterically. What a team.

-

-

Andrew and Darien sat on the sofa watching the football game, Kunzite and Zoicite were due to join them any moment. Darien had a lot on his plate lately and Andrew noticed the slight uncomfortable Darien sitting beside him.

"Spill it, Darien."

The CEO slowly turned his head sideways looking at Andrew, not sure he heard right.

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me! We have been friends since high school - I know when something is bothering you. Even if you don't." Andrew muted the tv and waited, Darien sat quietly not sure rather he wanted to talk about this since Andrew already deemed it unwise.

"It's...man are you sure you really want to hear about this?" Darien sat his coffee down on the small glass table, looking up at Andrew he stopped, that smile, the glint in his green eyes....of course he wanted to hear. Naturally.

"Don't stop now, you have my undivided attention."

"Honestly?"

Once again Andrew nodded.

"Fine then, it's Serena."

A long silence filled the apartment, Darien looked away unwilling to meet the gaze of his best friend - actually too afraid to see the menancing look on his face. Then he heard it, a small crack of quiet laughter. Looking back over at Andrew he could see the man trying to hold it in but failing miserably.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong?"

"No Andrew, you didn't," He started once again, "Serena absolutely hates me and all I ever done was tease her. Just playing around! I asked her if she wanted to grab some lunch today and she just glowered at me."

Andrew noted the serious pained look on Darien's face, maybe the guy was interested in Serena. However if he was, Serena wouldn't just come willingly around. Nor would she change anything about her for him. Darien usually went for uptight, rich snobs, like Beryl - not sweet, goofy loveable girls like Serena. So what gave?

"You like her?"

"Yes..what - NO!" Darien jumped up from the couch, almost too fast.

Kunzite and Zoicite walked in the living room watching the scene, "Touchy touchy, Darien."

"Who has your panties shoved tightly up your ass?" Kunzite chuckled plopping down on the couch opposite of Andrew.

"Nobody,"

"Serena Tsukino," Andrew answered truthfully, he knew Darien was mentally tearing him apart inside his mind for that one. Zoicite stopped dead in his spot before staring long and hard at the supposed playboy. Kunzite narrowed his eyes on him like a hawk.

"Mina's best friend?" Kunzite asked making sure he heard right. Darien gulped and nodded waiting. He was a dead duck now. Zoicite burst out laughing like a maniac. They all turned to stare at him.

"Darien she isn't your type!"

The other two nodded in agreement.

"Don't you think I haven't noticed - but she's..she's...ugh she gets under my skin with that pouty face and the way she does things...really interests me."

"Your on drugs!" Andrew offered out of the blue.

"No,"

"Meth?"

Darien rolled his eyes, "Guys I'm clean,"

"Cigarettes?"

"Since when are those drugs?"

"Cocaine?"

"Zoicite!" Darien dared him to say another word. Andrew unmuted the tv with all that happened tonight fresh in his mind - he'd share this with Lita when she got home and they'd see what could be done about it. Hopefully something even if it is just friends.

-

-

"Miss Serena is that you?"

Looking up from the book, Serena instantly felt her heart flutter. Seiya Kou standing out here in the sweltering hot weather. She casually moved over, underneath the oak tree allowing him to join her."Nice to see you again stranger," she smiled.

"I had a lot of business to tend to."

"I'd say with the concert coming up this wednesday." she mused out loud, he blushed turning away.

"I honestly didn't mean for you to find out about that yet."

Serena shrugged, "Trust me, I didn't find out to be stalking you. My friend, Rei Hino, knows all about your band." that seemed to perk his interest in the blond's friend. Serena didn't notice the interest wasn't in her at all.

"Why does that name sound so familiar," he quirked an eyebrow.

"She works in the fashion industry," Serena offered, he nodded now remembering the raven haired beauty. She was actually the reason he came to Tokyo, he wanted to meet her and have her design an entire line of outfits for their international tours. "She'll be busy for the next couple of days. Fashion week coming up."

"Ah, I see well maybe you should give me a call so we can all get together for dinner one evening." he jotted down his number quickly and handed it to her, making his way on down the stone path out of the park.

Serena sat there staring at his cell phone number. Shock, excitement, fear, happiness...actually excitement fits in with that too but - she just got his cell phone number! "Oh my GOD!" She screamed standing up jumping around like a fifteen year old. Nothing could bring her down! To think all it took was optimism.

"Awh, how cute!"

Speak of the devil, he's standing here watching her.

"Go away Darien,"

"Why?" he followed her as she started trotting off.

"You're annoying."

"That seriously hurt my feelings meatball head." sarcasm dripping out of his voice. Serena rolled her eyes, "Just as that did too."

"Grow up!" Serena offered.

"Was that guy the same guy you bumped into weeks ago?" He wondered out loud he noticed the slight tightening of Serena's fist.

_Ignore dumbass, Serena because as soon as you hit him - you are considered to be fired and not only that....but you get a lawsuit against you. If not a restraining order._

"Why in god's name would he give you his number?"

_Hold it in Serena._

"Honestly, what is so special about you?" He could tell she wanted so badly to just hit him and be done with it. But a part of him wanted to get her riled up, he loved watching the fire dance behind those big blue eyes when she screamed. "Personally, I think your hairstyle is out of fashion - which also makes you look like a teenager. You aren't very pretty nor smart. But hey that's just my -"

"SHUT UP!" Serena dropped her things on the path, thank god not many people were in the park today. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, how dare he insult her like that? "You think your opinion is the only one that counts. Well I have news for you - it isn't! I may NOT be the prettiest girl to walk this Earth but I be damned if I allow you to walk all over me, baka!"

"Awh, is the baby going to cry!" he chuckled. He didn't even see the fist coming with his eyes closed.

-

-

"I cannot believe she gave you a shiner!" Lita curled up on the floor laughing uncontrolably, Rei and Mina soon joined unable to contain it. Darien sat in the backroom of the Arcade holding an ice pack over his left eye.

"Tsk tsk!" Andrew chided.

"I taught her well," Lita continued, Darien rolled his right eye seeing as he couldn't feel the other one at the moment.

"You should have just piped down, otherwise you wouldn't be in this mess."

"I should get a restraining order against her. She's fucking dangerous." Darien sighed. Rei stood on that note, glaring death at him.

"Excuse me? She should have got one against you! Egging her on!"

"You're a douche, Darien!" Mina concurred.

"Why don't you create a club for girls who think Darien is a douche?" Lita offered wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Good idea!" Rei grabbed Mina and walked out but not before adding, "We're electing Serena as the president of the club too!"

"Fuck off Mina!" Darien stated dryly. Andrew slapped him lightly across the back of his head lecturing him more.

"Young Love!" He exclaimed hearing Darien mutter more profanity. That earned a sneer from Darien.

* * *

Disclaimer: That's all today folks!

Thank you reviewers for the lovely reviews!

Review please!!


	4. Concert

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. :)

Once again I hope you all like and decide to leave reviews! On other notes please check out my other stories via my profile :) Awwh, I'm so glad within hardly a week over 100 people have read my story. I really appreciate all the feedback - honestly I didn't think any of it was funny at all. But hey, what ever floats your boat.

Because of such wonderful reviewers - I have decided to type out another chapter today. Read n' Review!

* * *

Chapter 4

She had hit him. Serena Tsukino's tiny fist had collided with Darien Shield's left eye. She didn't regret it - as of now. She more or less felt quite proud she stood up to him. All month, well ever since he had moved here, it seemed, he done nothing but aggrivate her. She had warned him to begin with, he was messing with fire and sure enough...he had been burnt by the fire.

The moment was on replay in her head entering her apartment, a quaint smile of satisfaction spread widely across her face. The jerk, no the _baka _got exactly what he asked for. Serves the gorgeous arrogant bastard right...holy _fuck_! Serena stopped and stood there for a moment, realizing what her mind had just internally verbalized.

Gorgeous.

_Oh please give it a rest, Serena once you get passed his annoying charms he really is._

Charms? Gorgeous? "Shut the fuck you demented brain!" She screamed at herself walking toward the bathroom, "I never want to think about that rotten bastard known as Darien Shields as being gorgeous - AGAIN!" Turning on the shower she stood there, not pacing like usual but just stood there.

_You still have Seiya's number! You lucky bitch! _A broad grin plastered itself on her face. How she already adored the man. Maybe there was hope after all in the relationship department for her. He didn't cringe or laugh at her. Didn't call her a klutz like other people she was aquainted with. Seiya had on the contrary been quite a gentleman, something that was becomming rare around Tokyo.

Not only that but she could finally begin to think she wouldn't end up an old maid, hell he might even pop her - she stopped her mind internally verbalizing that comment too. But at least she didn't blush when the thought first occured. She always blushed when it came to sex, just one of many topics that embarrassed her to no ends. But thankfully she wasn't blushing....damn it never mind, the crimson spread her pale cheeks within seconds.

After the warm refreshing shower, Serena changed into a knee length purple night gown and piled her blond hair atop her head in a surprisingly neat bun. Tonight was the premiere of 'Dancing with The Stars' and her favore piece of man candy, Evan Lysecek happpend to be dancing tonight! She turned on the tv and grabbed a lime gatorade coming back into the living area, bundling up on the couch. Nothing is about to ruin a perfect evening like this.

[ten minutes later]

"GET OUT OF MY FACE YOU FUGLY BITCH!"

The gatorade somehow managed to find it's way out of Serena's mouth and onto the tv screen - mysteriously. She glared from the wet tv to the door of her apartment. So much for a peaceful evening of drooling over Evan. Yes I said drooling. She listenined intently trying to figure out who the voices belonged to.

"But, I just wanted to see you honey!"

That was the most pathetic attempt at winning a guy, Serena had heard in her life. She slowly crept toward the door to hear them better. He was cussing her like there was no tomorrow. Then there was a deafening silence followed by a outburst.

"YOU DARE CALL ME FUGLY? LOOK AT THAT WHORE YOU RUN WITH! STUPID BLOND BITCH! I'M NOT STUNNED SHE GAVE YOU A SHINER DARIEN!"

Serena rolled her eyes, "I think Darien has too many female fans. I can't believe she called me a whore." Yes, Serena handled it all quite well and continued to listen.

"SHE GOT LUCKY!"

"DID YOU FUCK HER YET?" The snide remark left Serena scarlett, now it was time to intervene. Unlocking her apartment door she slowly poked her head in the hall. Of course, a trashy carrot top, woman stood arms crossed shoving her extremely large bust up and out. Serena felt the cheeseburger she had earlier rising in her stomach and smelt something lethal or something that should be considered lethal, oh wait, never mind that's just the disgusting odor of horrible perfume lurching in the hall.

Darien began to open his mouth but quickly shut it, something caught his eye - something shiny. Serena was standing at the opposite end of the hall glaring at them - mostly his stalker. He almost..almost felt the strong urge to grab Beryl and kiss her senseless but he just couldn't do it. Beryl noticed his distant look and rolled her eyes.

"What is it, did I step on the cat's tail?"

He nodded disagreeing noticing Serena walking toward the two of them with fire in her eyes, fists clenched, and from the look of her walking she was anything but calm.

"Excuse me Miss, there are people who live in this apartment building other than Mr. Shields. Take your business elsewhere or I'm calling the police!" Serena gently tapped Beryl's shoulder earning herself a scowl from the woman. Impressive, Beryl even turned around to acknowledge her.

When Beryl did, a sneer drew on her face, "So this is the bitch who left you that shiner? How pathetic!" She didn't like Serena not only because of jealously but because she didn't see what the younger girl had that she didn't. Why was Darien so interested her? "You know something Darien, she isn't as busty as me..wonder how that makes you feel?" an awful laugh left the woman's mouth as she flipped the red locks over her shoulder quite proud of her rude remark.

"Wow, you are fucking dumb! You better move your ass out of here, bitch before I call the police!" Serena tried devestatingly hard to hide the hurt but couldn't fool anyone. The woman looked quite pleased with herself seeing how she made Serena feel little and small and more importantly - inadequete.

"Trust me, I'm going. Tootles Darien!" she walked off swinging her hips down the hall. Serena didn't like her at all. Quite honestly she felt even more ugly now that the woman had criticized her body. What right did she have?

"Serena, I'm -"

"Save it baka! I'm not above giving you another one of those!" She stalked off back to her own apartment, tears slowly spilling from her eyes. She latched the door shut and locked it, turned the tv off and headed toward her bed, alone. How she wished she could move from this place.

-

-

"Hey Rei, Lita, Mina!" Serena walked in the Arcade, last events still clearly etched over her face. She didn't feel quite as bubbly as usual. Rei noticed the sour expression on Serena's face as well did Lita. Mina was too busy oogling over Kunzite who decided to grace them with his presence.

"You like you've been hit with a train!"

"Thanks, Lita! That makes me feel super duper!" Serena gave her a thumbs up with much sarcasm intended. Not that she wasn't dressed cutely or anything of that nature, just her aura didn't feel the same. "Last night wasn't a good night,"

"How so?" Andrew appeared over at their booth ready to take their order.

"Some trash ass woman followed Darien back to his apartment -"

"Okay, Darien is my friend but I don't want to hear about his sex life!"Andrew covered his ears and shut his eyes tightly. Lita slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Nothing like that, she started yelling! They both did!" Serena continued.

"They ruined your precious moments of drooling over Evan Lysecek didn't they?" Rei concurred snidely.

"Exactly! Wait a minute - REI!"

They all began to laugh at Serena's secret obsession now exposed. "What were they yelling over?"

"She followed me home and began with her sluttish antics in the elevator. She wasn't exactly nice to Serena here either." Darien walked in, wearing casual clothing for once. "I'm sorry she said those things about you, Serena."

Mina and Lita glanced at each other giggling slightly. Serena narrowed her eyes still visibly upset at Darien. If looks could kill, Darien would be a dead man walking. "So Sere, in other news - you sent me a text yesterday about Seiya."

"OHMYGOD! What about Seiya!" Rei chimed in, stars clearly visible in her violet eyes. She was making it very clear, anything said about Seiya she had to be let in on it. Everyone stared between her and Serena. "What?"

"You are so hopeless. He doesn't even know you!" Mina chirped.

"Actually it seems he does," Serena spoke up, Darien listened intently, Seiya obviously some kind of competition, "He said you and him met not long ago and he wanted you to design a clothing line for his international tour. He gave me his number to set up a lunch date."

The miko's mouth opened but nothing came out except a dreamy sigh before she fainted flat on her ass. "Congratulations Serena, you just made her dreams come true." Lita muttered watching the over dramatized scene.

'Well, I guess I'll give him a call and tell him."

"Wait!" Rei bolted straight up, mind full of ideas. " Just ask if we can meet up at the concert tomorrow. We can discuss the details afterwards at dinner."

That's when Darien finally realized something about this Seiya fellow; he wasn't at all interested in Serena. Nothing that Serena mentioned, happened to be about him doting over her, no compliments or anything. It seemed to him the prick known as Seiya was only using Serena to get to Rei. His blood began to boil once again. How dare that imbecile! Use his Serena?! He be damned! Serena may be a damned klutz and rash....and utterly hopeless at times but she was so fucking cute while being all those things!

'Um...Darien?" Andrew tapped the other man's shoulder, drawing attention to him since he last spoke.

"Yeah!"

"You like you're going to rip someone's head off."

"I know."

"..."

The girls just gawked, Darien didn't cool off, he just became more livid. Serena dug out her phone and began dialing Seiya's number to tell him the news. Darien knew he had to get his hands on tickets somehow but wasn't quite sure since the concert was already sold out. If he told Andrew about this discoverey, the man wouldn't dare pass up the opportunity to beat Seiya himself. Damn.

"Hey that reminds me, Andrew, we can't go." Lita nudged him. Andrew turned, looking quite livid himself, mouthing out a silent "Why". "Remember the results of the pregnancy test!" Lita rolled her eyes trying to remind herself why she married him in the first place. Darien saw his chance.

"Whoa!" Serena dropped her cell phone after hanging with Seiya.

"Did you say pregnant?"

"We're not a hundred percent sure," Andrew said matter of fact, failing to act all manly. Lita giggled, still completely surprised herself. How was it she became the probable pregnant one out of the group? They all had money it would be Rei or Mina with their sexual tendencies. "So I guess we can't go....which sucks."

"Well how about I go with the girls? Make sure this Seiya dude is legit."

"Well that makes two of us," Kunzite spoke up, "Mina almost clawed my eyes out when I told her four days ago I still hadn't gotten tickets."

Mina stuck her tongue out, squealing when Kunzite grabbed her, mashing their lips together.

-

-

"Okay so is everyone here?" Rei asked, her heart soaring out of sight while standing with Serena at the gates. They all agreed to meet here before the concert so they could find a spot for themselves. She had spotted Mina headed to the bathroom and Kunzite waiting outside. Darien, Ami and Zoicite had yet to be seen.

"I can't believe the baka is going to cost us great seats," moaned Serena.

"Chill out Serena, if all else fails we'll try getting backstage." Rei muttered watching the security guards flexing their muscles. "I bet we could take them if all else fails."

Serena didn't bother with a retort, she only shrugged as they continued their wait. Ami, Zoicite, Kunzite and Mina finally arrived, they had to wait another five minutes for Darien. Of course Serena gave him a hard time over his lateness. He ignored her taunts trying to be civil for once with her. They found decent seats - in the front around the stage, thanks to the old saying "move your foot you lose your spot" and nobody dared asked them to move.

The concert began and the crowd roared alive when Seiya and the other two took the stage, singing their first hit of the night, "I'll find you".

[A/N; Yeah okay well I don't recall any songs sung the Starlights in the final season of Sailor Moon so I'm winging it.]

The female population only fueled Darien's hatred of the supposed 'almighty' Seiya Kou. To him, Seiya looked femininely and wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be a woman in disguise but for his friend's sake, he looked like he was enjoying himself. Mina and Serena were of course dancing, showing off their slick moves to the more upbeat songs. Rei sung as many songs as she knew. Ami only stood besides Zoicite allowing him to hold her as they enjoyed the show. Kunzite and Darein however were the complete opposite....bored out of their fucking minds.

"This is the best concert EVER!" Serena panted as they quit their little dance. Mina nodded in agreement. "Are you having fun Darien?"

"Loads."

She raised a questioning eyebrow at him, he looked sour - as always. Oh well maybe he was having loads of fun. "Hey Sere, come with me to the bathroom! I need to go PEE!" Mina shouted over the rumble of the music. Serena followed her blond friend outside of the auditorium, actually glad to finally hear something else besides booming music. "Man, those guys are hot!" Serena agreed with Mina.

"I swear tonight is going to be a wonderful night!"

Serena nodded checking her appearance in the full length mirror while Mina closed the stall door. "I hope Seiya honestly meets us after the show like he says he will. I'd like you all to meet him."

"Honey we will, don't worry and I already approve him. You need some good adult fun."

"Yeah it would nice to have a guy around to -"

"Fuck?" Mina finished her sentence slyly knowing good and well Serena wasn't talking about that at all. Serena flipped her the finger as she continued to wait. They left the bathroom and hurried back to their spots in the crowd.

Once the concert was over, Serena and her friends waited around outside in the auditorium, receiving a text from Seiya that said, "Stay in the auditorium, ok?" naturally she would do anything the boy of wonder asked her to. Darien wiped off some plastic cups from a near by seat to wait. Surely he wasn't expected to stand around? Okay maybe but none the less he wasn't.

"Hey Sere!"

Every head whipped around including Darien's head. Seiya stood on the edge of the stage with his fellow band mates smiling genuinely at the crowd. Serena walked forward as he jumped down greeting her with a friendly hug. Kunzite moved toward Darien, letting the women have their space with their idols.

"I don't like him."

"And you think I do?" Kunzite rationalized, "I don't think Zoicite likes him either." They glanced over to the haught blond who watched Ami carefully, fists clenched and ready if those boys tried anything. "Although Zoicite is protective Ami. He has legit reasons - what are yours?"

"I don't trust him."

"Uh huh - right,"

Darien turned to him, "You know why I don't."

Kunzite chuckled recalling what Darien revealed the other night. "I almost forgot about your feelings reguarding meatball head!" Darien just brushed it off turning back toward Serena.

"Seiya this is Rei Hino - one of my best friends and designer, Mina Aino, her partner in designing. And this blunette is Ami Mizuno who is still in medical school, the intelligence of our merry band!" Seiya took them all in, more importantly though Rei. He immediately sized her up first.

"Pleasure is mine," he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. Rei could have fainted. Darien watched the man, exactly what he thought. Seiya was after Rei, only using Serena. His body temperature rose a little more. "I assume Ms. Tsukino has informed you what business I have asked."

"Y-yes she has." Rei replied silently thanking Serena.

"Is it possible for this clothing line to be done within the month?"

Silently Mina gasped, obviously he didn't know what he was asking. That would hold up their current clothing lines, what would Leona Lewis think if her couture fashion line was put on hold? She could see the hesitation in Rei's face and prayed she didn't say yes.

"Uh well you see, Leona Lewis has a line that we've been working on for a month already and we promised to have it finished by the end of this month. We simply cannot put her off." Rei's hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Seiya the ever charming man however he nodded curtly slightly annoyed.

"I see. Well then here is my number and don't hesitate to call me when you are free of other work." Once again Seiya left without much else said. Rei noticed his supposed gentlemanly behavior, not liking it all.

"That didn't go over well,"

Serena huffed crossing her arms.

"Serena, I don't like him." Rei shuttered at the thought of talking with Seiya again.

"THANK YOU! Someone with some sense!" Darien walked forward, "I'm quite glad someone besides me doesn't like him!"

"Your just jealous, baka!" Serena fired back. Here we go.

"No Serena, I'm not. I don't know who else noticed besides me but I think that prick Seiya is using you!"

They all gawked at him, Serena especially.

"Are you trying to give yourself another black eye?" Ami nudged him, he actually hadn't thought of that.

"Well excuse me! He did offer his phone number to me -"

"He just gave it to Rei as wel!" Darien pointed out, Rei flushed realizing he was right, immediately regretting her little crush on Seiya.

"Jerk!" Serena retorted childishly.

"He is going to use you. Are you going to let him?" Darien tried again, watching her back away from him like he was the seven year itch. "Serena, he doesn't give a damn about you!"

With that Serena turned walking off. Darien hurt her feelings without saying much. But deep down she knew he was right. Seiya wanted nothing romantically to do with her. Maybe that's what hurt so damn much, he was right. Rei and Mina followed her to make sure she made it to her apartment alright.

Ami went with the others, trying to figure out to herself why Darien cared so much but she didn't speak it out aloud.

They all knew for a fact, after that little spat, Serena and Darien weren't about to talk unless forced to.

* * *

Disclaimer: Haha! Isn't my story just crazy? Serena is a bit crazed when her mind calls Darien gorgeous.

Review please!!


	5. Tulle pants and Pink Slips

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. :)

Once again I hope you all like and decide to leave reviews! On other notes please check out my other stories via my profile :) This has been the easiest story for me to write out of all of them. WOW!! I'm glad you all enjoy my humor. This chapter has focus on Seiya and his band since there is so little of him.

* * *

Chapter 5

"I _refuse_ to wear tulle pants!"

Seiya glared at his rebelious brother. Ever since Rei had declared Leona Lewis's line of clothing needed to be done, they hadn't bothered trying again. After all the band had plenty of outfits - rather they looked hot is a completely different story.

"Yaten, it's not that bad." Seiya tried reasoning grabbing the blue tulle out of his hands and holding it to his waist. "I think you'd look cool."

Not moving an inch or giving in, Yaten huffed again, "I refuse to wear tulle pants - especially with green polka dots!" His left eye began twitching madly. He would kill his brother for this...he would and wouldn't dare think twice about it.

Taiki fell to floor laughing like a bumbling idiot, his brother's and their ignorant fighting. Seiya led them on crazy adventures which led to unfortunate events - like this one, but he had good intentions. Although Yaten would never agree to that. This international tour was no different and Seiya wanted them to look fabulous! So of course showing up in Tokyo with a surprise concert then asking Ms. Hino to complete a clothing line for them was the unfortunate event. Once again Yaten would not agree. Taiki opened his eyes to see the amber eyes glowering at him.

"What?"

"Go ahead Taiki, take up for our stupid brother!" Yaten leaned against the wall watching as Seiya furiously pulled out clothing upon clothing, "I'm so not helping you pick those back up."

"I don't understand what I did wrong! Why couldn't Rei help us?"

"She told you, she has other pieces to work on. Sheesh!"

"Yeah but we're so much better than that love bleeder!" Seiya whined looking at the pink speedo he had picked up, Yaten gasped looking horrified that Seiya would even pick that out. "No Yaten you won't be wearing this!" he turned seeing his brother's expression. He just wanted to look fabulous and glamorous while singing on stage. Is that too much to ask?

The room grew silent even as Seiya began sobbing madly, the other two blocked it out. Yaten had learned over the years Seiya usually cried and done whatever it took to get his way, which is why they were in this band with several hits and crazed fans chasing them all over Japan. Seiya knew which people to suck up to. Yaten and Taiki, not that they didn't enjoy singing and traveling around, it just wasn't something they wanted first out of life. Taiki wanted to be a geologist, study earth and the minerals found in the most beautiful places on earth. Yaten wanted to be a lawyer, fight the good fight and make changes and put sorry ass pedophiles in prison. What they were doing, it's Seiya's dream. Singing and being in the limelight.

"Why don't you try wooing Rei? Take her out to a nice dinner." Taiki asked the obvious not sure Seiya even remembered how enamored the girl was with him. It sparked ideas in the young man's head.

"That is a damn good idea!"

The other two sweat dropped not believing he didn't - no, couldn't come up with that on his own. Seiya pawed through his pockets for his cell phone and the little book he wrote phone numbers down in. That's when it hit him.

"Um.."

"What?" The two asked in unison.

"I forgot which one is Serena's and which one is Rei's."

Silence once again filled the room as Yaten and Taiki glared death at Seiya. "Just pick a number and fucking call the woman and ask her out!!" Yaten screeched before leaving the room with a painful headache. Doing as Yaten just screamed, Seiya picked the first number and dialed but got the phone's automated voicemail.

"Hey - Ser....shit I mean Re-I mean, whats up? Um.....I know we got off on the wrong foot so I want to make it up to you. Dinner tonight? The sushi cafe three blocks from the mall at seven sharp. Great don't be late now!" A smirk plastering itself on his face as he hung up. Taiki sighed walking out leaving Seiya with what he just done. More than likely his undoing.

"Hey guys why don't we put the pink speedos on overtop the tulle pants!" Seiya followed them, mind soaring with back up ideas. In the background soon after his suggestion, you can hear someone being clobbered and repeatedly beat with something rubber. "I was joking! OUCH!"

-

-

Those dark cobalt eyes lazily squinted, trying to look at least a little interested in the paper work. But it was hard to concentrate especially since the squabble with Serena. The stubborn girl just couldn't take a damn hint - no wonder she happened to be single. She couldn't read signs between people. Usually thinking like this brings on the world's worse headache, and it is. Darien's head lurched, it felt like someone glued him to a chalk board and someone was running their fingernails across it.

"Mr. Shields?"

He straightened up, finally some kind of action. But the man had an odd look on his face, as if something unexpected happened. Well this was certainly nothing Darien couldn't fix. He motioned for him to continue.

"One of your employees is requesting an audience."

His eyebrows shot up, if Serena was trying to get out of working or some bullshit he was going to blow a gasket. "Which employee?"

"Serena Tsukino, shall I let her in?" he sighed. Darien felt a wave of dread wash over him, the headache grew. He nodded and waited. There wasn't much talking, and Serena walked in. She didn't look unpleasant - actually she was blank, wide awake unlike him and looking professional. Something most definitely was up.

"Yes Ms. Tsukino."

Quietly and quickly she pulled a pink piece of paper out of the few folders she held tightly in her arms, laying it down infront of him, she knew exactly what she was doing. Not a single hair stood on her neck, not a sub conscious voice told her this was wrong, actually the voice cheered her on. She waited while he looked at her, shocked.

"Serena, what is this?"

"I believe CEOs call it a pink slip." She mused. He sat there still confused, she wanted him to sign it? What the hell?!

"And what may I presume do you want me to do? Issue it to someone?"

"Yup!" He raised an eyebrow..she was up to something. "Sign your name and hand it to me." He practically choked on air.

"WHAT?"

She sighed rolling her eyes, "I no longer wish to work here. Fire me sir because I refuse to give a two week notice."

It wasn't music to his ears, it was death's call. She wanted to quit. She wanted to leave. It was because of him and he knew it. But she was a damn good worker and had a promotion calling her - was she honestly wanting to give that opportunity up? Oi. He stared at her for a minute, her eyes had narrowed waiting on his signature, fingers gently tapping against the desk and a single strand of blond hair had fallen out of place and a vein had begun to bulge in her forehead.

"Serena, I can't just do that. You aren't a bad worker and there is no reason for you to leave. This is crazy!" He tried explaining but she growled. She fucking growled! Holy shit!

"FIRE ME DARIEN!" She demanded.

"No." He retorted glaring at her.

"I don't want to work here - around you! You make me so sick and have piled all this paper work on me ever since you arrived. I don't like it! Either fire me or I'll just never come back!" The usual soft sweet undertones weren't there, she's severely pissed off. The tapping stopped and she stood straight up, glaring at him. "Sign it!"

"No Serena."

Seeing it was getting nowhere, Serena twitched as she turned to leave. She had decided to quit and if he wasn't going to sign her pink slip then she would no longer show up at work. There were other options. Unemployeement looked promising. She loosened the top few buttons on her blouse and undone her hair, she noticed the few gazing eyes on her. She flipped them the bird.

"Sere where are you going?" Alan scratched his head curiously.

"I quit!" She announced stepping into the elevator, leaving people to gasp. Darien watched her leave, clearly upset and disturbed her little scene. She's taking things to far, it ran through his mind over and over again like it was stuck on a horrible replay. He sighed in embarrassment and went back to work.

-

-

Outside she walked away haughtily, mind elsewhere and starving to beat it all. Taking out her cell phone from her purse she turned it on, checking for missed calls. There was one and a voicemail. That was odd, nobody usually left voice messeges unless it was Rei screaming how late she was running. Of course.

But the number wasn't Rei's. She hadn't walked too far from the building before stopping, skin whitening more and her stomach done backflips of joy. Seiya Kou had left the voice messege! She listened once, twice...three times and each time the grin only grew bigger on her face. He was asking her out!! Yay Serena!

"Ooh the girls are going to flip!" She made a bee line to the Arcade, naturally tripping a couple times. _Wonder how Rei will take it since she is practically in love with Seiya?_ Her mind digested that tid bit too, her stomach lurched in return.

She looked around the the Arcade as she entered, hardly anyone was in there. Odd, usually people gathered here, playing the video games or lunch. It was lunch time and hardly anyone has shown up. Not even Andrew was around, maybe in the back. Lita happens to be cleaning tables, ipod plastered in her ears practically.

Ami and Zoicite, were there, enjoying a quiet lunch date, which leads Serena to ask herself, "To intrude or not to intrude?" Biting her lip it was decided, "To intrude!"

"Hey guys! Whats going on?"

Ami smiled her usual quaint smile and scooted over so she could join.

"Nothing much, my professors had to cancel class. I decided to enjoy being out for once!" She commented.

"Better than you having your nose in that damnable medical terminology book all the time," Zoicite smirked, Ami huffed ignoring him. "We hardly even have a sex life -"

"ZOICITE!" Ami erupted, blushing madly, "Honestly, have some tact."

Serena covered her mouth to keep from laughing, of course they didn't have much of a sex life. Ami Mizuno wanted to wait until marriage or until they had more time alone. Zoicite had been patiently waiting for a year and a half now. Poor guy but he never admitted it openly that his patience was trying, he loved her too much.

"Well moving on, Serena how has your day been?"

"Peachy!"

The young couple looked at her with suspicion written all over their faces. Serena wasn't usually chirpy like this. That's when they also noticed, Serena never left her cubicle for lunch during work. Something strange had happened.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Serena smirked and nodded.

"And?"

"Darien shitface wouldn't sign my pink slip. So I quit."

Ami almost fainted. Zoicte chuckled in amazement. Serena Tsukino had never quit anything in her life, especially a job that paid so well and even had health insurance perks - Darien must have really annoyed her. Ami couldn't believe her ears, she helped Serena get that job, even though Serena at first didn't want it, of course she had to convince her it was the right thing to do - now what? Ami couldn't help her anymore. Surely she wasn't trying to mooch off everyone else.

"Don't worry I'll suffice. In the mean time I have extremely great news!" She beamed at them, settling more into the seat. Seeing how eager they were to hear she didn't disappoint them, " Seiya Kou asked me out! He left me a messege earlier today."

Silence.

Serena kept her huge grin plastered on her face, but it faded seeing how Zoicite and Ami were not amused. "What?"

"Sere, I'm most certainly not trying to bring you down but did you think Seiya could be using you?" Leave it to Ami to be the voice of reason and rationality when pointing out the worse. "I think if he was honestly interested, Serena, he would have asked at the concert."

Zoicite nodded agreeing with her on that.

"Darien brainwashed you!" She glowered at them, anger crossing her soft features, "He's shoved that thought of his so far down your throats, you believe it!" without saying another word, Serena stood ready to leave.

"Where are you going meatball head?"

They all whipped around, expecting Darien and his calm demeanor but it was only Lita wearing a teasing smile.

"Home, to get ready for my date with Seiya!" She left without saying another word. Lita's mouth hung agape, processing what Serena had just announced. Looking to Ami for answers but sadly found none. Exchanging worried glances they watched her stalk toward her apartment. Ami explained what Serena had told her and left it at that.

"I guess, maybe we should let her find out the hard way. After all, you learn something new everyday."

"I think we should have someone trail her. Incase Seiya tries something, maybe Darien should."

Lita laughed uncontrolably, the thought of a jealous Darien following Serena and Seiya on a date trying to be invisible - just not possible. He'd go balastic, tear the boy scout's head off he touched Serena. Not that he was obsessed with Serena, but he cared about her well being, which is the probable reason he wouldn't sign her pink slip. Even still, Lita didn't have a better idea.

"I'll talk to him _and_ Rei." Lita left the two alone without another word, Rei should go as well to help stalk them. And you can't say they aren't stalking Serena because they are. Even if it is for the greater good.

* * *

Disclaimer: Duh duh duh!!!

Review please!!


	6. Cherry Bomb Heartache

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. :)

I just love those reviews!! I'm sorry I'm slow at updating I have tons to do right now. I think I'll this story's genre to romance/humor. So Serena got the messege instead of Rei! Wonder what Seiya's reaction will be? How will Darien and Rei like stalking Serena on her frazzled date? What do I have in store for Serena Tsukino?

Aren't I evil? Oh and by the way..that is a copyright note.

_Copyright © 2010 Belle Femme_

* * *

Chapter 6

She stepped out of the shower, a big goofy grin plastered on her face, no doubts about what would happen tonight! Serena couldn't wait to show up at dinner and blow Seiya's mind. But it also hurt that her friends couldn't be happy for her. They think Seiya is only using her to get what he wants.

"I'll show them I'm right!" The declaration came out like she was trying to convince herself though instead of everyone else. But never the less she wasn't backing down. Drying and styling her hair probably had to be the hardest thing - couldn't decide rather to style her long hair intricately or simple. In the end she decided to wrap one layer up in a bun and curl the rest.

She decided on a turquoise cocktail dress that showed off her curves quite nicely. When it came to make up, Serena gawked not sure which colors would look right. After trying on three different shades grey, she decided on just wearing mascara and eye liner. She thought she looked radiant and just knew Seiya would only be too stunned and thanking god she was his.

The thought brought pink to her cheeks. She grabbed her clutch and pulled on the stilhettos, out the door she went ready for her date.

-

-

"WHAT?!"

The two glared death at Ami and Lita, Mina sat back erupting with laughter. Andrew just sipped quietly on his cherry soda. Rei's face changed from red to purple in a matter of seconds and Darien fumed out his ears. Literally.

"She said she was going. So we're asking..no begging that you two follow her!" Lita pleaded crossing her arms.

"And what makes you think I want to?" Rei challenged her.

"You are one of her best friends." Ami hissed gently which shocked everyone considering her quiet nature. Rei huffed not totally convinced, Darien didn't look convinced either. Mina didn't say anything, she continues to laugh.

"This won't turn out swell at all." Darien sighed, he knew he couldn't argue, the girls would eat him alive especially once they realized how he felt toward Serena. "She is going to give me another shiner."

"If you don't go, then I'll do it for her." Lita threatened shaking her fist in his face, Andrew put down the soda and pryed her away from Darien. "Andrew, what do you think you're doing?"

"Protecting."

"I can handle _myself_!" Lita seethed, Andrew rolled his eyes.

"I meant protecting our _unborn child_ from harm!"

Lita blushed realizing he was right, this kind of thing wasn't healthy for her at all. Eventually she simmered down sitting beside him while they continued to listen. They all looked at Mina who now lay sprawled out in a booth laughing, quickly stopped however when she realized everyone was staring.

"What?"

"We want to know your opinion, Mina?" Rei asked innocently, Ami nodded agreeing.

"Personally, I don't want to see Sere get hurt. Seiya is up to no good - I thought we established that tid bit anyway." She spoke scratching her head confused.

"Ugh, fine - I'll go home and get dressed suitably." Rei left without saying much else, Darien sighed still not totally convinced Serena wouldn't take another jab at him. But either way, Darien couldn't win. If Seiya harmed his bunny he would get even. He walked toward the door ready to leave, not saying much.

-

-

Seiya sipped his wine, wondering just how long he would have to wait. _Women and their primping!_ But all for the greater good, soon he would have the miko tied around his pinky finger ready to do what needed to be done. That much he was positive over. Not to mention this very nice restaurant didn't hurt his charm either. Fine dining with a charming man, what more could a girl ask for? At least those were his initial hopes. He eve tipped the tiny orchestra to play slow melodies tonight, hopefully they followed through with that part of the deal.

"Sheesh, women are insufferable!" He grumbled looking toward the door for the millionth time. The waiter walks over once again with pen and paper in hand.

"Would you like to order, Sir?" It looks like she was out to impress Seiya as well, she dabbed on some cherry lip gloss. Pathetic attempt. He waved her away in annoyance, she'd been over here already five times and upset other customers with her oblivious behavior. Hopefully the redhead was fired for her stupidity.

Serena walked in the restaurant, heart fluttering lightly and began to feel uncomfortable as the male population took in her appearance. She felt like a piece of meat but managed a small smile as she continued to Seiya's table. She didn't feel half as bad when he turned toward her, eyes widening in..well his eyes widened, that's all that counts anyways.

_You can totally do this Serena! Hopefully you don't have a klutz attack._

Seiya blushed, this wasn't supposed to be his date! The stupid airhead blond bimbo? What happened to Rei Hino? Grr, she probably sent this bimbo in her place. He didn't let his dissapointment show, besides it wasn't like she looked skank. the girl had a very alluring dress on tonight - he wasn't about to embarrass her infront of everyone - he'd just wait. "Sarah, you look lovely tonight."

Serena sat down, the smile faded quickly, "My name is Serena. Thank you never the less." She took in the restaurant fully now that she wasn't being watched like a hawk.

The waiter waltzed back over, to her annoyance, a pretty blond had joined him. Damn it! She'd never catch a guy's attention this way. But she smiled and scurried on over. Maybe the man would ask for her number before the night ended, with that in mind, she broadened her smile as she spoke, "Would you like to order now?"

Seiya rolled his eyes, this woman infuriated him. To high heavens, she obviously thought she was getting laid tonight. WRONG! "A light ceasar salad for me," he replied arrogantly looking toward Serena, trying to be glazed over by her beauty. He noted how the redhead cringed as he did so.

"And for you slu - I mean madam?" She looked at Serena expectantly.

"I'll have the sushi and rice platter. And a water would be nice." Serena answered ignoring the fact the waiter almost called her a slut - almost. Once the woman walked away haughtly she decided to strike up a conversation, "I'm glad that you wanted to see me."

Seiya felt his stomach churn as he began a web of lies, " Serena how could anyone NOT want to see you."

"I don't have much luck in the dating department." She chuckled leaning back slightly in her seat trying not to make a spectacle of herself. Seiya put on his mega watt smile ten fold.

_No wonder. _"I don't see why not. You're smart, obviously and cute." _Actually you'd probably only be good for a one nighter. Blonds aren't really my thing anyway. _He took another sip of wine hoping this reeled her in.

"I rather not bore you with my faults, haha. Um I'm sorry how the whole clothing line thingy went the other day." Serena began, looking down. The waiter returned with her water, only to huff as she sauntered off. "My goodness, that has to be the rudest woman I've ever met."

_No shit blondie! _"I didn't notice. She seems to think I was alone or something." He muttered.

-

-

Darien and Rei walked casually toward the restaurant, quietly fussing how to look like a couple. Darien didn't want to act like Rei's boyfriend, he thought that give Serena the wrong idea. Rei flared at him, declaring if he didn't she would tear him a new one. He piped down but grumbled a bit whenever she laced their fingers.

"Honestly, can't you cooperate?" Rei whined.

"Now look who's whining."

"Fuck you."

Darien shot her a look and replied, "No thank you, sex with you would be like two guys going at it with a cactus." Rei stopped in her tracks glaring back at him.

"Smart ass."

"That's why I'm a CEO of a business."He grinned as they walked in the doors, revealing the interior. Fancy didn't begin to describe the place, a small band - err orchestra playing slow tunes, dim lights perfect for a romantic setting. The place was small compared to some of the restaurants Darien had been to before but this by far had his vote for best decorated. It oozed romance.

"How many in your party sir?"

"Two." Darien replied and the short man guided them to a two person booth in the corner, a nice spot to watch Serena and Seiya. But not vice versa. "Look Rei, there they are." He pointed toward Serena and followed his gaze. Setting there like a queen on a high, sure enough Seiya opposite to her.

"Oh my GOD!" She squealed.

Darien turned toward her.

"She's _flirting_!"

The self proclaimed Adonis sweat dropped in utter disbelief - of all the things she could squeal about. "You know, I think blond hair would suit you better Rei."

She shrugged disagreeing greatly with him. How could one ever think that Rei Hino would look better as a blond? The color just oozed stupidity. Rei Hino was not stupid and nor would she ever be. She just can't believe Serena Tsukino knows how to flirt. She never had a boyfriend long enough to flirt. She however, had plenty of boyfriends, smart ones, dumb ones, the bad boys and the complete video game nerds - enough of those thoughts, Rei picked up the menu and began plundering which platter or dinner would be best. Darien followed suit.

"So besides music what do you do?"

_Prey off young stupid girls like you. _"I don't have much else to do. Music is my life! Though my brothers aren't as passionate about it." Seiya admitted sheepishly. Serena smiled, she really liked him. He quickly changed the subject toward her, "What about you - what do you do when you aren't working?" _Pfft, probably reading romance novels like a fourteen year old._

"I quit my job earlier today. Me and Mr. Shields aren't exactly getting along anymore. But I read - I love reading and watching _Dancing with the Stars_. Evan Lysecek is my celeb crush!"

Seiya stared dumbfoundedly at her, _I do believe I have no comment on that. _She just gushed secrets. Secrets he would never want to know in a million years. I mean really Evan Lysecek? Can he even dance? His eye twitched uncontrolably.

"What?"

"Nothing, say..I'm going to the restroom," He stood quickly dusting off his shirt and straightening his tie, "would you like something?" _Are you fucking retarded, Seiya? You just asked her if she wanted something from the RESTROOM! _"Err..I....nevermind my silliness!" Just like that he hurried away. Serena sat there stoic. Did he just ask her if she wanted something from the restroom?

If things weren't weird enough, the waiter never brought her water, nor their food, she had gladly taken care of everyone else before she even glanced toward Serena's table. Tonight was turning really strange.

The redhead watched as he hurried away toward the restroom, an evil glint risen in her eyes. _I could molest him in the restroom! Make him want me instead of that overzealous blond! After all he was making googly eyes at me before she showed up!_ Looking around, she saw no other waitresses were watching - all too busy carrying out food. She slipped toward the back where the men's restroom was located, applying more lip gloss.

"Rei, if that stupid redhead waltzes through here, just order for me what you order. I have to find a restroom."

Rei glared fire at him, "Do you honestly think I needed to know that?" Why on Earth would he share his every whim with her. She didn't care he was going in the first place!

He didn't say a word, just left her there, tonight was just plain creepy. Trying to go unnoticed by Serena and get through the crowds of people proved little difficulty but overcame the obstacle with grace.

Seiya flushed the toliet, feeling quite relieved he could empty his bladder - all that wine. Ick. Stepping out he began whistling a tune he'd been practicing for the past few weeks, he however did NOT notice the female lurking at the bathroom corner, a wicked smile going from one ear to another.

"Hello,"

Seiya felt his heart spring out of chest as he turned to see the redhead standing there - maybe she gotten the bathrooms confused. "This is the men's bathroom!"

"Yeah and?"

His face went from red to white in a matter of seconds. So it was true, this woman is infact a _stalker_. She sauntered over to him, removing the clip in her long wavy red hair, letting it flow freely. Seiya felt a lurch in his stomach. "What are you doing?"

She continued forward, reaching her grimy hands out, pulling him to her, gazing at him longingly. "You know that I want you. And you know that I need you."

_Oh for christ sakes! LADY GAGA? This bitch is insane! SCREAM YOU DUNCE BEFORE SHE RAPES YOU! _But Seiya was too stunned, she was kissing his neck and then shoved him against the wall, fear overtaking him. The only thing he could mutter was a yelp when her hand reached below the belt line. It wasn't until she squeezed that his senses kicked into action.

"Listen here - GET OFF ME!" He tried shoving her away but she only came back for more. "I am NOT interested!" She shoved him once again, against the wall trying to kiss him. He shoved his hand in her face, almost vomiting. She even untucked his shirt running her other hand over his abs.

"Ohh someone is hot!" She giggled.

This was the most embarrassing moment of Seiya's life. He was cornered by a woman in the men's bathroom. Not just any kind of woman - the butchy type. Times like this were when he wished only listened to Taiki about self defense lessons. Not that it would help in this situation considering this woman is psycho and obviously very horny.

"Get the FUCK off me!" He shouted but despite his attempts she wasn't budging. Then just as he thought he was saved as the door open he once again felt pressure against him. Darien Shields stood there surveying the scene before him. He could practically feel his jewells being torn off just by looking Darien in the eye. "You stupid bitch move - he's gonna kill me!"

"Not before I get me some!"

Darien stood there - not sure if the woman was attempting to rape him or if he had seduced her. Either way - Seiya Kou was losing his jewells. He didn't hesitate as he grabbed the woman by her arm shoving her aside taking hold of Seiya, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you apart right now?!"

Seiya held his breath, words failed him when he needed them the most. He only smiled innocently while Darien practically growled like a lion. Yikes!

Serena sat there at the table wondering what was taking Seiya so long. Did guys normally do this? She leaned back in her seat clearly distraught with the whole thing. Maybe the girls were right. Seiya Kou may have been only using her. Once again, Serena Tsukino was lured in, baited and thrown back out in the ocean. But for an odd reason, her heart didn't break this time. It only stung.

Rei tapped her hand gently against the table groaning and complaining. Men! The worse creatures to ever be created! Why couldn't God just created women first? Cleary they are the superior gender. Darien can't even get the balls to tell Serena how he feels! He LET her walk out of a great paying job, go out on this disatrous date with Seiya who as she now noticed was gone. Typical.

That's when it hit her - Darien and Seiya it seemed happen to be gone almost the same amount of time....Oh shit! She immediately stood hoping to high heavens Seiya was NOT in the restroom.

"You DICK!"

Everyone turned toward the men's restroom, Seiya Kou was literally thrown out the door. Oh holy fuck! The orchestra even quit playing. Serena glared at Seiya curiously, but who threw him out. And when Darien walked out looking at his handy work, she felt a slight electric shock. Of course. Mister asshole himself.

"You what I hate about you the most Seiya?"

Seiya sat up, looking at Darien fearfully.

"You've used her! You've LIED TO HER," Darien reached down picking him up the shirt collar, "You just cheated on her!"

Rei bit her fingernails trying _murderously hard_ to keep her calm. Poor Darien and Serena. Only they would have the world's hardest time figuring out their feelings. If Serena had any for the playboy what so ever.

Malice wrote all over Seiya's face and he replied, "When did I EVER say I liked the blond bimbo?!"

If he hadn't already pissed Darien off, well he just did and the bigger man wasted no time in giving him a shiner. "She is not a bimbo! She is the most intelligent woman I've ever known and you don't _deserve_ her!"

The entire room went silent, women awed as he defended some blond's dignity. The men sat somewhat confused as to what was even happening. Nobody attempted to stop the fight as it happened. They just watched, not even the manager lifted a finger. Nothing was broke after all and he happened to know Darien very well. Obviously that dude he's pummeling done something to his woman.

"You think you deserve Serena?" Spat Seiya grinning like a hyena, "I mean I didn't even want to date her in the first place! I thought I sent the voicemail to Rei Hino!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Rei stood with a knife in hand, Serena glared over to the miko, confused. What in god's name was going on?

"I deserve Serena Tsukino more than you, ten fold! I actually care about her!" It wasn't until his conscious inwardly groaned that he realized he just made a public confession of his feelings. But it didn't seem to phase him one bit, he actually felt relieved. But curious as if Serena heard him. He dropped Seiya to the ground, "Go on before I really lose it!"

She heard alright, her mouth dropped to the floor, at least half the room's population, she knew. She felt ridiculously embarrassed by these two men's behavior. Seiya used her, Darien was trying very hard NOT to murder him but in the process just let the entire world know his business. The girls were going to eat this piece of juicy gossip all night long - firstly though she had to get out of here. She couldn't handle anymore stress than she was under.

Rei plopped back down in her seat watching as Serena exited the building, no less very stressed out. She probably would refuse talking to her for a long time. Damn Mina Aino and Ami Mizuno! Seiya scooted his ass out the door as Darien made his way over to Rei ushering her out the door as well.

"You know, I seriously doubt Serena is going to talk to us ever again."

"Don't remind me, Rei. I waltzed into the bathroom and Seiya had some redheaded slut all over him. She was literally trying to claw his clothes off." Darien tried wiping the sick thought out of his head - no win there.

"Ew! Well, she could have been trying to rape him."

"Or he could have seduced her."

Rei offered no further protest and they walked in silence to hail a taxi.

-

-

Serena pulled her clothes off, feeling disgusted with herself. Seiya never meant to ask her out. It had been Rei. That led her to another thought process - what did Rei Hino possess that she didn't? They were about the same build, except Rei was skinnier around the waist. Serena had longer legs though she didn't stand very tall. She was even the stereotypical blond! Rei was NOT!

Of course it didn't matter.....at least not now. Tonight she wanted to rest and sleep. If tears fell from her eyes then so be it, let them fall. To hell with what dignity she had left, tonight she would cry her eyes out. That's exactly what she did. She didn't bother redressing, she curled up on her bed in bra and panties. Allowing the feeling of loneliness to take over. Damn the male population!

_"I deserve Serena Tsukino more than you, ten fold! I actually care about her!" _Darien's words echoed through her head. Of all the people that could fall for her - it had to be him. The arrogant asshole she wished she never met. Ugh she didn't feel like worrying about him anymore tonight, he embarrassed them both for life.

"I hate that dickless man!" She scolded him and muttered a few more profanities before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: You gotta love me for that one. Everyone should have seen this type of thing coming. I mean if I bring tulle pants into a story, then what won't I bring. LOL.

Review please!!


	7. Daily Grind

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. :)

That that is a copyright note. I figures I should put one up just incase people get any ideas. I hope that last chapter wasn't a disappointment. You know I find typing out these stories much easier now that I finished my other ones on here. This chapter is kind of mundane and small. Plus I'm more thoughtful with this one. This is becomming my cherub.

_Copyright © 2010 Belle Femme_

* * *

Chapter 7

Needless to say after the restaurant incident, nobody and I mean nobody within the clique heard or even seen Seiya prancing about. He had become a thing of the past - and very fast.

Darien filled them at the Arcade the next afternoon after work, which to be honest, was quite boring. Serena hadn't showed up just like she promised. He left not a single detail out about what happened in the bathroom, including what looked like a live porn. Poor Kunzite and Zoicite laughed until they couldn't breathe.

Mina and Ami looked at each other feeling like they shouldn't have sent Darien and Rei after all. Serena would have been fine. But they would have to live with the consequences of their actions now. Lita was just a bit regretful it wasn't her who could have been there. Andrew, by golly was thankful she wasn't there because heaven forbid what she would have done.

Darien and Rei had agreed before they parted last night none of them were to know about him confessing his feelings out in public, though Rei wasn't sure why he wanted to keep it secret when they all knew how he felt...he had pleaded none the less. She didn't argue.

Darien knew deep down, if Serena could somehow return the feelings for him, she wouldn't change. She'd still more than likely argue with him and constantly try to outdue him. Maybe he'd just let her, it wouldn't be worth fighting otherwise. If he had the chance to prove himself or redeem himself to her, all of the arguing would stop. Heck, he wouldn't ask her to change if it came down to it. He couldn't imagine her any other way.

Not that he hadn't tried but...the results weren't pretty. He couldn't see her dressed in clothes that revealed too much, or twisting their banters into something more along the lines of sex. She was too innocent for that. Maybe thats why it was so hard for everyone to believe that he couldn't feel anything more than fondness for her. She's innocent. Hell, he had proved them wrong. Then it hit him hard, like being hit with a football, what if Serena hated him for standing up for her the way he did last night. Pfft, she probably did.

He hung his head in the booth, not caring which girls noticed his odd behavior and which ones didn't. Damn that Serena..she had become his undoing.

Mina and Lita watched him, they silently wondered to themselves if what Lita had said about Serena NOT being his type at all was true anymore. Darien wasn't just showing signs of caring about her, oh no, these feelings were more deep than that. Maybe in the short time he'd known Serena, she'd grown on him, like she grew on everyone else. She was hard not to love and be friendly toward. And then they'd made up their minds, they had to know what happened at the wedding. And Ami Mizuno was the only sober one at the end of the entire ordeal.

"Ami can we speak with you alone for a moment!" Lita spoke up breaking the longing silence, the bluenette watched the two girls as they stood, something for sure was up but what. Rei rose as well, wanting in on it. "If any of you guys dare come to the backroom, hell is the price to pay." they walked quickly toward the backroom not giving any of them time to register what even happened.

"Did my wife just tell me NOT to enter the backroom of my own Arcade?" Andrew twitched madly becomming quite unnerved by the idea.

"She did. She took my girlfriend and Kunzite's girlfriend. Get over it." Zoicite answered him, patting Darien comforting on the back.

-

-

"What happened at the wedding!!?" Mina cackled madly glaring at Ami.

Ami sat there quiet watching the three of them pace the room with murder written all over their faces. Could they really and truly honestly not remember what happened? This was almsot laughable, even Andrew remembered and they not asked him. She bowed her head to hide the growing smile spreading on her face.

"Mizuno, you better tell us!" Lita warned her, she had never spoke this way to Ami before but now they were beginning to think something horrid happened.

"You guys don't remember, honestly?"

The three standing nodded, not knowing what to expect. But knowing Ami, this had to be something juicy.

"I guess I never told you to be honoest." She looked at them again, all three were glaring at her murderously.

"You can't let Serena or Darien know. They neither one remember." She began," Once Serena you and Andrew were done exchanging vows and all that wonderful stuff, Darien and her were hanging around in the church. The only reason I remember is because I had lost my aquamarine braclet that Zoicite bought me a few days before the wedding. Serena gave me no reason to worry because her and Darien weren't exactly getting along at all but when I returned to the church....honestly do you guys really want me to tell you this?"

"AMI!" Rei shouted unexpectantly,"_Anything_ that could possibly help us here!"

"Seriously!" Mina joined in.

"I can't believe something happened in the _church_!" Lita gasped, making the rest of them sweat drop. And they all thought Mina was blond.

"We were all to ride with our respective boyfriends but Serena had nobody and Darien beforehand agreed to bringing her to the reception. Which is how they ended up drunk at the wedding. They drunk before showing up, such immaturity. Anyways when I walked in, I heard things...things that..aren't speakable. When I looked in I was in such shock-"

"THEY HAD SEX IN THE CHURCH!?" The three bursted out with realization. Ami blushed hanging her head. It would explain a lot. Sexual tension all over again but they never could remember seeing any to begin with. Just pure hatred on both ends. How could two people like them...end up doing _that_?

"Which explains why Darien dumped Beryl, found out she really didn't cheat on him." Rei giggled," Could you imagine any of us walking in on them now? I mean they live so close together and they could either slip into the other's apartment at any time!"

"I just can't believe Ami walked in on that."

"Technically I just peeped in and decided my braclet could wait...an hour."

"HOLY COW! AN HOUR!?" Once again Ami recieved glares from the three standing.

Lita's mouth was hanging open, she couldn't imagine Darien and Serena going at it...it would be like trying to imagine Mina coming to her with the tampon...oh for pete sake here we go again. Trying to shake that thought was almost impossible.

"What Darien and Serena wouldn't give to remember great sex like that, you know." Mina sighed dreamily, "If me and Kunzite ever have sex..I want it to be in a church too! No wait! The Vatican!" She rubbed her hands together and the evil glint reappeared in her eyes, it wasn't until Lita and Rei cleared their throats she looked over to them seeing their indescribable faces. "What?"

"The Vatican?"

Mina nodded, still not understanding.

"You are so blond."

"Hey what happened to you making that club about people who hates Darien?"

They all once again glued their eyes to Mina.

"I created a Myspace but I only added mine. Serena hasn't been on there since high school."

They all sweat dropped. "So now what?"

None of them spoke, the situation was too delicate and too tender to do anything at all with. If they sent Darien over to Serena's then it would be asking for trouble. After all, Serena didn' like him. With Seiya out of the way though, they could easily fix that. Make her swoon over the six foot tall adonis! Yes they were all thinking that regardless.

"Question is, when and how do we go about this. She's practically locked herself in her apartment." Ami stated with a sigh.

"That will come within the time!" Mina declared, "Until then let's enjoy chocolate smoothies and remenisce about the high school days!" She turned toward Lita with a smirk, "I remember how you let Ken get too touchy feely!"

"Mina!" Rei scorned slapping her across the head, "Lita is married!"

'It's okay Rei. I have blackmail on her."

Ami blinked not understanding. Mina looked at her long and hard thinking what on Earth she could be talking about.

"Remember the tamp -"

"OH MY GOD I'LL LIKE SO KILL YOU!" Mina leaped across the room toward Lita in a pathetic to shut her up but instead collided with the wall, seeing stars. Rei rolled her eyes remembering when Lita tried telling her the story outside of Ami's, it had scarred her for life.

* * *

Disclaimer: short I know.

Review please!!


	8. Should We Or Not

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. :)

The reason for the copyright is because I don't want anyone taking my idea and reposting it after I came up with it. I'm glad I have already twenty reviews but I need me more! I might make this ten chapters to drawl it out more. He he! Check out my other stories please.

_Copyright © 2010 Belle Femme_

* * *

Chapter 8

The weather finally changed, from summer to fall. Which meant more rain and less sunny days. Mornings were no longer warm as they were, now there was always cold undertones. Even the night air became chilly.

The girls hadn't talked much to Serena, which worried them all - she didn't even poke her head into the Crown Arcade, not once. Rei made several points to visit but Serena didn't open her apartment door. Mina and Ami had wandered over, which led to Mina cursing at Serena's apartment door, earning her the glower of honest people who lived there. Ami stood back in embarrassment.

Darien didn't see her one time poke her head out. Even at work, she never returned, it was like she didn't exist. It all worried them, where had Serena vanished too? Did she still live here? Was she planning to leave Tokyo? Darien didn't ponder too much on those thoughts, he just wanted to know if she felt the same way about him as he did her.

Mina and Rei finished with their clothing line four weeks ago, a couple of days after the restaurant incident, Ami graduated med school - top in her class. Lita's baby belly was now noticeable. Things had changed with each girl considerably. Mina and Kunzite were finally official, through much fighting and arguing that happened to lead to "great sex" as Mina described. Rei didn't mind being single, seeing as the trouble the rest of the girls had - she felt so compelled to stay clean, but Kunzite's brother moved into town and that didn't look too good for Rei. Jadeite had his eye on the raven haired beauty. But she would roll her eyes and saunter away from him.

They all sat in the Crown Arcade, after closing time listening to the soft patter of rain on the building.

"Ugh, I'm like totally bored." Mina offered, Rei and Lita agreed.

"Nothing has been the same in a long time. I wish Serena would come off her high horse and talk to us!" Zoicite muttered, earning a scorn look from Andrew and Darien. "You two cannot tell me, she isn't being childish! Especially you, Darien."

"I didn't say that. I mean maybe she needs time to come to terms with everything."

"She hasn't been seen or heard from in almost two months!" Kunzite argued. "I think that's enough time to come to terms with everything."

Silence filled the Arcade once again deafening them. The girls plus Darien and Andrew were worried sick as the rest of them were just highly pissed. Of course to some degree Kunzite missed the daily spat between the blond and Darien. It gave him entertainment. Zoicite didn't really care one way or another, she didn't annoy him but to do something this rash just didn't sit well with him. For Christ sake, she's in her twenties and she still does this crap!

"Well what do we do?" Ami asked, not sure she'd like the answer.

"I don't think there is much we can do. If Serena wants to talk she knows where to find us." Rei sighed removing herself from the booth and grabbing her umbrella. "I have to get home. If I don't something tells me Jadeite will find me - I really don't like him." She shivered from the thought of him declaring his undying love to her. Ew.

Andrew laughed alongside Kunzite watching Rei's eyes roll. They all knew deep down Rei liked him somewhat. She couldn't hide it very well. Once she vacated the vicinity the silence returned even louder. Darien ran his fingers through his thick hair. His patience had been trying since the restaurant. If something wasn't done - then he'd go mad.

"You think she might have moved?"

Okay that was the last straw, Darien stood, pulling his coat and hood on. He couldn't take it anymore. Serena either lived in that apartment or she didn't. He needed to know, needed to believe she hadn't left. Her warm bubbly nature gone, didn't bring butterflies alive in his stomach. They watched him as he left walking the usual direction home.

"We should probably follow." Mina hurried to her feet grabbing her own umbrella, Ami grabbed Lita and they followed. The guys watched dumbfoundly for a few minutes before clobbering out the door after them.

-

-

Serena looked out the window of her apartment, she hadn't been out in what seemed like months when really it had just been days. She was careful to avoid her friends and Darien especially. Rent had become pass due though, she didn't have the money to pay. She had too much pride to just walk back in Darien's office and demand her job back. Maybe that was a reckless thing to do to begin with - asking your boss to fire you.

Either way, this was the now.

She remembed hearing Mina screaming for her to open the door, but she couldn't. She had felt so let down and utterly used that her energy was zapped. She didn't have a shine to her skin, bags formed beneath her eyes, and a smile had become a thing of the distant past. Evan Lysecek didn't even make her drool anymore.

Life just sucks sometime.

She sprawled out on her couch, closing her eyes, hoping to become invisible to the world once more.

"Darien, what are you doing?!" Andrew asked fearfully noticing the look of a troubled man all over his face.

Her eyes snapped open and her heart began racing, slowly she sat up, pulling the blanket over her half nude body. Yeah, she didn't feel like wearing anything other than tank tops and her panties. Tell me whats the use of pulling on fancy clothes when you don't have anywhere to go. She eyed the door warily.

"I'm seeing if she's home."

Like hell she'd open the door for him.

"She won't open the door." Ami reminded him.

Silence, she held her breath waiting for a reply. The footsteps even stopped. What were they doing? Maybe she should move away from here. At least that way they couldn't harrass her like this.

"She doesn't have to, I will!"

_The fuck he will!_ Serena stood, glaring toward the door. He would have serious hell to pay if he dared bust her door down. Maybe another black eye woudl suit him. The girls began pleading him to walk away and leave it alone but he just ignored them, first he called out to her but she didn't answer, just crossed her arms. Waiting. _Come you selfish bastard, I'll hand you a black eye on a silver platter._

The door, busted open. Andrew and Kunzite held onto Darien, while the girls screamed at him for busting her door down. Although the dark expression on Darien's face didn't leave. Ami turned toward the inside of the apartment, looking straight at Serena.

"Gomen!" The only words that left the bluenette's mouth. They all turned to look at her and suddenly holding Darien back wasn't a problem.

"Thank you for busting down my door, you _stubborn_ jackass. If you all are happy, I'd like to be left alone." The warm usual voice was replaced by a cold bitter one. They all shivered from the shock of it all. Serena was never like this.

"I'd shut up if I were you!" Darien walked into the apartment, taking in her appearance...appreciatively. "You don't give your friends the slightest clue as to where you are. You obviously don't give a damn about anyone other than yourself. You tried quitting your job to get back at me - now you can't pay rent. You even went out with a douche bag to prove god only knows what. Now who is stubborn my dear meatball head?"

Just like that he crawled right back under Serena's skin. Her eyes brightened with rage and her fists clenched, mouth curved downward. Darien crossed his arms, looking rather smug. Serena has felt so bad for everything, all she wanted was to be left alone so she could get over it. Yes it would take time but eventually she'd be okay. After all, it was like other guys haven't broke her heart. She may not be invincible but she could handle her own. She walked toward Darien, biting her tongue. They all held their breath curiously awaiting.

But it was short lived once her fist collided with his left eye. Darien fell back, completely and utterly shocked. Serena smirked and bent over him, "I want my job back, boss!"

Lita bit her lip to hold in the thunderous laughter, Mina caught Ami as she fainted in horror. The guys didn't say much of anything, just a simple nod of the head. Serena was back to her glorious fighting self. If Darien wanted to play it that way, then fine. Two could most definitely play that game. "By the way, I want that promotion you eagerly talked about the other day." She added before walking into her bedroom changing.

Darien groaned, well at least he got the old Serena back. That's all that matters isn't it?

-

-

Alan ran a hand through his thick hair groaning in frustration with all the paper work Darien piled on him. Maybe he should follow Serena's example and find a pink slip. "Damnable paper work! Why in the hell don't we have stamps to sign Mr. Shield's name?"

"Because, Darien Shields is an arrogant asshole. Or better yet, he's like the herpes - they never actually go away." Serena plopped down at her old desk in her old cubicle, scaring Alan shitless. "By the way, don't you dare go find a pink slip to get yourself fired. It just isn't worth it."

"Somebody is finally seeing some optimism."

Serena nodded agreeing whole heartedly. She loved her job and really deep down didn't want to let Darien Shields keep her from it. Although she noticed a few scolding glares from other coworkers as she entered, "Whats been going on while I was on my little adventure?"

"Darien has seriously had some psych problems. If even the slightest thing was off on any paper, the man would lose it." Alan informed her.

"And I'll glady _demote_ you Mr. Huff if you don't keep your mouth shut. You have work to do." Darien groaned walking in for work, sporting a black eye - once again. He as well noticed people gasping at him in awe. Serena turned her head toward him, he only grimaced at her, looking away. "Get back to work people! It's just a black eye!" He walked into his office, leaving the door open and pulling out his folders he'd need for the day.

Serena chuckled lightly, noticing the swelling hardly lifted at all. Maybe she should have used better judgement.

"Damn black eye! I have a press conference today!"

Maybe not. After all Mr. Shields appearing on tv with a shiner sounds quite hilarious.

-

-

"Okay I want to tell Serena." Rei sighed, they had all had a good laugh about the couple's drunken sex in the church, but now it had just gotten old. Nobody, not even Kunzite wanted to share this information with Serena. she guessed they took one look at Darien's black eye and decided they didn't want to be fraternal twins. Can't blame anyone for that. "She does have the right to know."

"Oh come on!_ It's funny_. Where will be the fun in telling her anyway." Mina chided, putting on her best puppy dog pout. Lita nodded, she didn't really have much to say on the subject. It happened and there is nothing she can do, except somehow try picturing Serena and Darien at least kissing without killing each other.

Ami sat pleasantly reading a magazine, not really into the conversation. Though she knew what they were keenely discussing. Zoicite was still having trouble believing what they were feeding him. Jadeite....well he agreed with whatever Rei would suggest.

"I think it would be _highly_ mature and punctual if we told her. After all this is about her."

Kunzite rolled his eyes, what an idiot brother he was blessed with. Rei flushed, she wished she could slap him like Serena does to Darien. He only smiles at Rei charmingly.

"Well I'm telling her!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am, Mina!" Rei stood meeting the blond's height. Mina didn't back away, Rei did not in anyway scare her. Then a sneaky evil smile planted itself over Rei's face and she softened her facial expression, "Well then I guess 'll just tell Kunzite about your dirty little secret."

"Oh my like god! You wouldn't!"

Andrew walks in, "Wouldn't what?"

"Dirty little secret." Lita snapped her fingers, hoping he got the implication and when he did, horror and disgust began writing itself all over his face and he ran. Mina gasped, ANDREW KNEW!!??

"What dirty little secret does my Mina Aino have?" Kunzite asked lovingly. Mina blushed, it couldn't be as bad as the other one the girls didn't know about.

"I thought we were on the subject of Serena," Mina tried changing the subject, "That is a good idea, lets go tell her." Mina smiled weakly, seriously not wanting Kunzite to know about what happened with the tampon, she even pulled on Rei's arm hoping to get her to move as well. Anything but telling Kunzite about that whole ordeal.

Rei smiled, knowing she'd won the banter. "Okay! Serena should actually be here any minute."

They had all gathered in the park this beautiful Friday evening for a picnic. Lita had managed to get Andrew away from the Arcade for at least two hours. And of course her and Andrew brought the food. Rei and Mina brought the blanket they sat on and Ami just brough some magazines. Kunzite and Zoicite, chipped in and found a stereo they could play some rock 'n roll. The girls didn't mind the music but it wasn't something they all liked. They set their picnic up under the oak tree by the river, Serena liked that spot for some reason, it gave her peace of mind. They all wanted her to be peaceful when she arrived.

"Unless she's late..." Lita gave a thoughtful gesture.

"She so better not be!" Rei flared, flipping her raven hair over her shoulder, "We were always late doing everything in high school because of her lateness! I want things to be on time for once!" She stretched out on the grass, flexing her muscles, something she done when she became tense. "Besides this time, I'm _starving_."

"Want me to feed you, _honey bunny_!" Jadeite cooed crawling toward Rei suggestively. She instinctively moved away, blushing. The arrogant man was becomming a pain. Sometimes she even believes he might just try something. She can't put anything passed him.

"No thank you. I can feed myself."

Mina chuckled, "Honey bunny! Honey bunny! Rei is Jadeite's honey bunny!"

"Shut it, tampon girl!" Rei muttered, but nobody heard her for Mina's off key singing.

"Jadeite, heel boy." Kunzite laughed, he often thought his brother was a dog but seeing him crawling that way only proved it. Jadeite shot him the finger.

"GOMEN!!! I'M LATE!" Serena came running down the path, panting with each step. The girls turned their attention to the running blond and her long stride. She stopped to catch her breath, dropping her purse beside her feet. "Darien made sure I was late this time. I yelled for him to hold the elevator and he purposely allowed it to close."

"Awh, poor baby! There is a thing called a staircase, meatball head." Rei rolled her eyes pulling out the chicken salad.

"Rei! Why must you always be soo mean!" Serena whined, like a teenager all over again. Rei shrugged not really having an answer for that. "I swear I think you and Darien are related, you both call me meatball head -"

"SERENA!" Rei stopped her before she could whine anymore. She passed the ramen noodles to Ami. They all ate in peculiar silence once Serena arrived. Rei glanced at Mina wondering rather they should tell Serena about the drunken sex once again. Ami demanded that she have no part this because they all knew what the raging spitfire is capable of. Just look at that slouch Darien. Kunzite, Zoicite and Jadeite quietly talked with Andrew, sports and shit. Lita hummed out a tune after turning down the noise on the radio despite the male protests.

But in the end they figured it best be saved for a rainy day. At least until Serena and Darien could stand being in the same room without wanting to murder each other. Though they weren't exactly sure if that was even possible.

* * *

Disclaimer: The drunken church sex is going to come out. Two to three chapters left.

Review please!!


	9. Delivery Room Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. :)

The reason for the copyright is because I don't want anyone taking my idea and reposting it after I came up with it. So glad people love this story. Only this chapter and the next one left!

_Copyright © 2010 Belle Femme_

* * *

Chapter 9

For the most, everything somewhat changed back to normal. At least for Serena and Darien, usual verbal sparring matches at the Arcade, Darien teased her at work which gave most enough to speculate about. Alan enjoyed the newfound entertainment. Which left Serena muttering toward him, "Shut up."

Lita was due anyday now. Andrew had hired plenty new employees incase he needed coverage at the Arcade. Though they weren't perfect and obviously the cash register petrified them. Lita tried training a few with the grill but they proved to be epic failures. One even sat the alarm off.

Rei eventually gave in to dating Jadeite, she found qualities about him she absolutely adored! He listened to her, bought whatever she desired, and done everything she asked. What more could the miko ask for? Besides, he didn't lack in the looks department or the sex department either. She didn't exactly prefer him touching her at times, would often threaten him within inches of his life if he so much as even thought about tickling her.

Kunzite took Mina out to her favorite restaurant one beautiful evening and popped the qestion, then it ended up raining and they both contracted the common cold. But Mina was so chirpy she couldn't sit still. Kunzite didn't berate her about her health, after all, he wanted her to be happy.

Zoicite WAS planning on asking Ami to marry him, that was until he had been assigned eight hour shifts everyday and was allowed only one weekend off. Set his proposal plans back a notch. Ami noticed a slight change in his behavior, he becamed the definition of cranky. She didn't exactly understand why either.

-

-

Serena sat in her cubicle, staring out. Yes, she has plenty of work, and it needs to be done, but the unthinkable recently occurred. She found herself gazing toward Darien Shield's office. The dark eyes hiding passion and raw lust behind them, that cocky smirk that plastered on his face, and his regal intelligence, something a girl couldn't ignore. At least not for long. She finally just gave in, admitting deep down she wanted him. After denying it for so long, she couldn't anymore.

There were days she just wanted to saunter in his office and pounce him, without saying a word, not caring who seen her. He done things to her, nobody else ever could. The growing need for Darien Shield's was becomming hard to ignore, she averted her eyes away from him as he glanced through his office at her. Something needed to be done. She went back typing out order forms to get new computer equipment, stuck in her perverted fantasies.

Darien had noticed quite frankly Serena was slacking on her work - which had become normal. He would look out at her in the cubicle and see her staring back at him. He found it strange, even odd, for he thought she wouldn't come around. But sometimes he'd notice her eyes darken with pent up passion and he knew. The reason he mostly didn't say anything to her at all. Sometimes he wanted to call her in the office only to pounce on her and claim her without a minute of hesitation. His longing for the petit blond was becomming hard NOT to notice.

"Why don't you just ask her out?"

Darien was rattled out of his daydreams by Alan, who wore a smirk. Did he know?

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know about you and Serena. She quit because of you harrassing her. Now she can't do anything because she's busy fantasizing about you!" The man laughed to himself, amused by Darien's strange expression before adding, "The entire floor sees the tension between you two."

Serena looked over her shoulder, noticing Alan's amused face, what did he happen to do? Or know? Quickly her face soured, "Whats so funny Alan?"

He glanced at her dark glare, her arms crossing and the twitch of her left eye. He wondered if he would appal her with his new found discovery. Even if he did, the look on her face would be priceless. "You and Darien really need to get together." And he left it at that, watching the mortification cross her face, she even lost some color. He was going to leave it at that but he continued, "You want him. He wants you. What the fuck is the problem?"

"Alan, that is honestly none of your business!"

"Uh huh, which is why you've been dressing in blouses that leave little to the imagination. Skirts that hike up your ass, gomen but it's true. Why don't you just walk into his office and pounce on him?"

"Believe me, I've thought about it." She finally sighed, knowing she just admitted to Alan her feelings for Darien. Alan smiled going back to work, maybe the troublesom duo would finally do something. "I'm going to the water cooler. Want some?"

"Nope."

She walked through the maze of cubicles toward the side wing, into the hall. Hardly anyone used the water cooler, they brought their own drinks and food. For Serena however, she sometimes didn't make it up early enough to pack a lunch and so the water cooler and whatever crumb of food laying around would suffice. She reached for a plastic cup, and so did Darien.

They glanced at each other, very awkwardly. Serena didn't want to be the first to speak, awkwardness wasn't her style. Darien's hand retreated, not trying to make small talk.

Serena pushed on the latch, releasing the water into her cup and moved aside so Darien could get some as well. But she lingered, watching him, he looked...frustrated. Did Alan say something to him? She knew he had taken files that he catagorized hours ago in their to him before he gave her the pep talk.

"Staring will get you nowhere, meatball head."

_And calling me names won't get you in my pants any faster now will it? _Serena blushed with the thought in mind, lord if she said that she would have to permenantly quit. "I'm just making sure you don't hog the water. After all, we all know you throw enough temper tantrums which emits smoke from those goofy looking ears!"

Darien turned toward her, a confused look written on his face. "_Really_, Serena? My temper tantrums save this company _millions_ everyday. If I didn't argue with these other companies over stock, then you would be out of a job permenantly."

She gulped, "On that note, I'll just be heading back to the cubicle." She began walking off when she felt his hand wrap around her upper arm. "What?"

"Can we talk?"

She blinked but stood still, was he about to _confess_? Her subconscious did a backflip followed by itself proclaimed happy dance. She nodded, agreeing to listen to whatever he had to say, when she saw the look of relief wash over him, her breathing hitched.

"I know I've said some pretty harsh words to you, for that I'm deeply sorry. When you bumped into me that day, I should have been more gentlemanly but..you're just so darn cute when your angry. I couldn't resist."

She blinked again, asking herself if she heard right. What the fuck was that? _He says he's sorry for calling you names and being harsh!!!!???? What about saying that he cares deeply for you! He admitted it while pounding Seiya into the floor! Girl just go on, nod and go on. _She began breathing once again, feeling a tad bit of disappointment rise in her chest, but she smiled hiding it. "I forgive you, Darien." And she tried walking away again but once again, he stopped her. _Maybe he'll grow some balls this time._

"One more thing as well." A blush creeped onto his face, it was now or never.

"Yes?" She asked expectantly.

"Well you see....there....I - feeling..."

_Ring ring!_

They both looked toward Darien's pocket, that seemed to be ringing. Sighing Darien reach in and took it out, seeing it was Andrew. Usually he'd ignore it. Serena leaned back against the wall, the disappointment welling inside her.

"Yes Andrew?"

"...I called and you were confessing weren't you?"

"How did you guess my _dearest bestest_ friend?"

"Gee Darien I'm really sorry it's just that Lita's water has broke! I'm freaking out! We were pretty sure it wouldn't have been today - she yelled at me from the back room claiming she was hot and lord we were about to go.."

"I get it! I don't want details of that playing through my head. I'll bring Serena and we'll meet you at the hospital." He hung up, grabbed Serena and drug her practically outside to his Black Dogde Charger ( If you don't like my choice of Darien's vehicle - suck it.). "Oh by the way, Lita is giving birth!" He started the vehicle as he explained to Serena.

"OH MY GOD!!" She shouted a deafening scream clapping excitedly not believing her ears.

"Lower the decibel please! I'd like to keep my windows intact."

Serena stuck her tongue out playfully at him while buckling in. Darien felt a lurch - just when he was about to get everything out in the open Lita's water had to break. Damn WATER!

* * *

"BLOODY HELL!!!" Lita shouted closing her eyes in pain. Andrew winced as she squeezed his hand.

"It'll be okay, Lita." Rei assured her, sweat dripping from her forehead. She had just gotten here from the shrine and when her car broke down, she ran the rest of the way. "Just breathe!" Ami walked in next, in scrubs, smiling. "Get it out AMI!" Rei barked.

"Rei, calm down. The baby will come when it's ready."

"Trust me, _it's ready_!" Lita's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "OWWWCH!"

Mina and Kunzite walked in, wishing they almost hadn't. Lita had the murderous glint streaming through her eyes and Andrew was in pain from her squeezing his hand - what a lovely family. Zoicite and Jadeite walked in as well.

"Andrew! You are NEVER touching me AGAIN!" Lita's shouts rivaled that of Serena's ear shattering voice. Andrew only nodded in agreement, if the poor boy would have to do without sex just to get the baby outside of her - so be it. "Don't even think about it - you are NOT touching me!"

Jadeite took one look at what Ami was grabbing, and he lost color. Rei noticed as well, she lost all color and felt a bit sick. Kunzite noticed his own fiance getting sick by watching Ami and some others go to work delivering the baby. He quickly ushered the rest of them outside, after all his Armani suit costed a fortune and vomit wouldn't go well with black suade.

"Darien, you drove way too _slow_!"

Everyone glanced down the hall to see Serena and Darien sprinting, Serena more so.

"Well meatball head it's not exactly a freeway out there where you can drive whatever speed you want." He retorted.

"Don't you two ever give up?" Mina teased embracing Serena before allowing her to peek through the window at Lita. Kunzite and Zoicite moved toward Darien. To keep the others from hearing.

"Have you..you know?"

"No....Andrew called when I was about to."

"....."

Zoicite shook his head disapprovingly while Kunzite only stood with his mouth hanging agape. Darien shrugged heartbrokenly. He was beggining to think he and Serena weren't meant to be. That thought made his knees buckle and white hot run through his body. He prayed to god, that Serena would one day be with him.

"She looks like she's in a lot of pain."

Rei nodded to Serena's observation, clicking her tongue to her jaw before moving closer and whipering, "Have you told him?"

"Nope!" Serena whispered back.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Andrew called, messed the whole moment up."

"......."

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

Rei fumed and smacked Serena upside the head. Serena saw stars.

"Holy shit Rei! What was that for"

"Because you're a _baka_! You and him drove in the same vehicle over here!" Rei rolled her eyes and walked over to Mina discussing what she recently discovered, Mina hissed in return, but Rei held her back from doing anything drastic.

-

-

[Later - much later when the screaming and profanites had died down]

Lita sighed closing her eyes, the baby finally came out. Andrew pulled Ami to the side asking her to check his hand, his wife had popped a few fingers and he believed she might have broken something with her amazon like strength. Lita and Andrew were proud parents of a baby boy, they named him Dalton.

"He's soo cute!" Mina and Rei cooed, Kunzite and Jadeite peered over the girl's shoulder at him. They had to admit he was a looker. Big green eyes and the start of sandy blond curls atop his head. He closed his eyes growing sleepy. "Kunzite I want one!" Mina whined giving him a pout.

"Sheesh, we aren't even married." Kunzite replied no sarcasm intended.

"You can still get me pregnant, ya know? I can have kids."

Everyone chuckled at the two, they were always arguing over something. Serena stood back smiling at her friends and her new favorite baby. Darien sat beside Lita and Andrew talking away.

"Mina I want to wait though, I don't want to knock my fiance up."

Mina continued to pout, seeing as she wasn't getting her way. She batted her long eyelashes and wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck. Rei sighed not believing what she was seeing. If that man gave into that - he was an official pussy.

"Kunzite!" She pouted.

"No!" His face darkened removing her arms from his neck, "We are going to wait. I can't believe we're even arguing over this."

"Well we are because you're being stubborn."

"I believe that title goes to you little missy." He chided and just like that, Mina's face reddened with anger. Shifting her weight to one leg she placed her hands on her hips threateningly. "Oh god, here we go."

"Mina, I don't think this is the time nor place for this argument." Ami tried reasoning, but the blond would not hear it. Serena walked over to her trying to pry her away from Kunzite but had no luck.

"Well maybe I don't want to have your kids! At all!"

The room went quiet. She couldn't be serious. It was a well known fact Mina wanted to have his babies. She gushed about it all the time..when she wasn't gushing about the sex. This is what happens when you deny a woman something. She goes into bitch mode. Kunzite looked completely heartbroken.

"Matter of fact, here is your engagement ring!" She spat taking the beautiful jewel off her ring finger.

"MINA AINO!" Serena gasped, "How could you?!" Serena looked ready to cry, never before had she seen Mina so cold and bitter. Over babies? The hurt in Kunzite's eyes glimmered for everyone to see. Taking the ring slowly in his hands he felt a deep pang within himself, he excused himself and left the room.

Mina sat down looking highly pissed. The girls were too shocked at the scene unfolding before them to even scold her.

"You love him!" Rei offered.

"He's a jerk." Mina replied darkly.

"This is so stupid. Go apologize." Lita sighed rubbing her forehead gently. Mina shook her head fiercely in defiance. "Woman I will get up from here and don't think I won't!" Lita's gaze darkened as well.

"You know something Mina, that was terribly insensetive of you. He just wanted to wait until you tie the knot and then have kids. What is so terrible about that?" Serena said haughtly, noticing the slight waver in Mina's resolve. "You should be very ashamed of yourself."

And just like that Mina cracked, "At least when we're locked in the throws of passion we aren't drunk or in a church like you and Darien were! Guess and me and Kunzite aren't as special as you two, to be able to go at it in a church." She didn't cower away once the words were said, she didn't think twice and realization never hit her. Ami, Lita, Rei, Andrew and Zoicite, their mouths fell open each muttering out a profanity.

Darien stood looking rather....sick. Serena didn't have anything to say to that one, and her face flushed. Everyone silenced waiting for the storm since the calm already washed over.

Darien took a few minutes to ponder over what Mina had said. He already had Serena? Drunk and in a church? What soap opera was that porno on? He thought he'd remember if he done something like that but being drunk, pretty much explains it. He slightly glanced toward Serena, the statement washing over her as she pondered as well. He only hoped if that was the truth of it all, she didn't hate him.

Serena didn't know what to say. Darien and her? In a CHURCH? Jesus Christ! The blush only grew deeper and deeper. It somewhat saddened her to be honest. She wanted to remember her first time, wanted it to be special - obviously that was not a special time. Why couldn't she remember? Oh thats right - alcohol was involved. And with Darien to beat it all! How did it happen? And when?

"At Lita's wedding, Ami peeked through the door and saw you two going at it like _animals_!" Mina sighed earning a scowl from Ami.

"That is NOT what I saw!" The bluenette fumed, "Mina your stepping way over line here! By golly, you sure have some nerve acting like a bitch today!"

Silence.

"Anyone want Vodka?" Rei offered hopefully.

"I can't believe you, Darien."

They all looked toward Serena, who wore a hurt expression, her big brilliant eyes watering. Darien didn't open his mouth- too afraid to end up like Kunzite.

"If what they say is true! You took my _virginity_! Really Darien, in a church?" She scolded, tears rolling down her face. The girls sweatdropped, Serena wouldn't live this one down. She looked as if she were humiliated. "I'm going home, don't worry - I'll just catch a cab."

"Serena wait!" Darien started but Rei put a hand on his shoulder not allowing him to chase after her. He scoffed her hand off after a minute and hurried toward the door but she was nowhere to be seen. "I love you..."

Today was the worse day of anyone's life. Lita had to threaten all of them before anyone left. Though Mina left willingly, finally beggining to feel bad for what she done. When realization did hit the airhead she began apologizing to Darien. Rei grabbed Jadeite and they hurried off to find a liquor store so they could get drunk and not remember a thing. Zoicite and Ami lingered around for a bit, before heading to their shared apartment.

Nobody offered to check on Serena who was probably sitting at home, eating ice cream and feeling utterly humiliated from that startling discovery. She didn't move off her couch, but turned her cell phone off. She just wanted sleep after all of today's drama.

-

Review please

-


	10. Say That You Love Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. :)

The reason for the copyright is because I don't want anyone taking my idea and reposting it after I came up with it. The final chapter is here!! I know a lot of people are like "....." with the last chapter - I was in a bad mood. Felt like taking my anger and frustration out on Mina and Kunzite. But don't worry this story has a happy ending.

Thank you's to the many reviewers of this story. For it is now complete.

_Check out my other story in progress, Family Secrets._

_Copyright © 2010 Belle Femme_

* * *

Chapter 10

Avoidance didn't quite begin to describe it.

Lita had taken time off from work to care for Dalton, who had become the center of attention. Andrew finally found a few who could run the grill and cash register when he wasn't there. Though the fire department had been called in a lot.

Rei and Ami had been consoling Serena ever since the "incident". The usual bubbly girl turned pretty morbid and refused to go outside of her apartment. She didn't know what was worse, the fact Mina dumped Kunzite then proceeded to ruin her life or just the ruining of her life. She didn't even go back into work.

Mina stayed far away from everyone, feeling a bit ashamed - finally she felt something other than stubborn. She tried talking to Kunzite but the man was holding firm and not talking to her. He wanted to forgive her, he honestly did, but that gave her no right to be an outright bitch about everything. Though everyone saw it coming for the blossoming couple, sex and fighting, thats their relationship and the other girls often warned Mina to find something else in common with him, she didn't.

Darien couldn't concentrate at all. He took more time off work than usual, leaving a few vice presidents in charge. He didn't know how to cope with this. He was soo damn close to telling Serena and who would have thought Mina Aino would screw up any chance he had at all with Serena. The dire need to strangle that _thing _has become extremely tempting. He saw her walking with her head hung low and almost rushed outside to follow through with the idea.

Walking past her apartment, the most dreaded part of all. She never stepped outside, so he never had a chance to talk, the girls he had seen a few times coming out but that was it. They didn't say anything just looked at him with pleading eyes. Even during the loneliest nights when he'd be the last person out of the office, Darien couldn't stand it. Sometimes he found himself face to face with her door only to be drawn back into reality and say, "What are you doing Shields? She isn't going to listen."

He even began drinking more than usual, not that it helped any, infact it made matters worse. It earned him a lashing from Rei and a patronizing look from Ami. But what was he supposed to do? Serena had made her choice: She didn't want him. He even taken to talking with Beryl for comfort. Though the redhead often sneered and critized what he made of himself since that brat came into the picture. Tonight was one of those nights.

Darien sulked as he walked to the apartment building, tie loosened, hair a mess and eyes slouching. He even smelt like cheap cologne.

"Awwh did the bitch hurt the big bad Darien?" Beryl laughed leaning against the apartment. Darien avoided her glance, he didn't even feel like talking to her. Straightenening herself up she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I understand it's not easy when someone rips your heart out."

"You don't have one, Beryl." He sneered back, not paying her any attention. The bell boy watched the two as they entered, at the sight of Beryl he cringed. She caused trouble last time she walked in with Mr. Shields. She came back off the elevator ready to jump the first person who questioned her. "Stop following me."

"Why?" She purred latching onto his arm like a leech. Darien tried shrugging her off but he failed miserably. "Darien, take me!" She pleaded sensually.

He rolled his eyes, "Hell no." Once again she began running her pathetic mouth, cussing him all to hell. The elevator doors shut as he pressed the up button, Beryl inside with him.

"And as well Mr. Shields, you aren't even well endowed!"

Silence.

"You couldn't satisfy a fly!" Bery continued, grinning madly. Darien tried ignoring her but was it futile. She continued with her perverted mouth, even going as far as saying he craves anal - and we all know Darien Shields is more protective of his ass than other man in the world. "I'm glad you aren't my father!"

He had enough and retorted while stepping out of the elevator, "I don't know Beryl, me and Bertie went at it pretty hard..."

"YOU CONCEITED PIG!" Beryl slapped him hard across the face, "How dare you insult my mother!"

-

-

She turned the volume up as loud as it would go and she could still hear the two arguing. Serena was about to lose her cool and do something about that ragweed woman. Serena damned her for all it was worth and the tramp's motor mouth kept running. She almost wished Darien would take her back, at least that would justify he didn't care anything about her.

She smoothed out the wrinkles on her tee shirt before walking over to the door. She didn't open it but she listened. Nothing she hadn't heard the woman scream about before - infact Serena became sure Beryl would lose her voice any time now.

She didn't know how long it had been since the incident, Darien never tried making amends, neither did Mina. Both of them broke her heart, Mina turned into a heartless witch where as Darien..only lived up to his playboy name. Besides, he already had her once, why would he want seconds? She only wished she could have saved herself the heartache.

She tossed and turned during the long nights after watching romantic comedies or horror movies galore. The moment replayed in her head almost everyday - a bad memory. She would find herself crying when she awoke, and so alone. She wanted to walk down the hall and knock on Darien's door and just forget about what happened, but her pride and dignity stood in her way. Her long hair even became a bother, she asked Rei and Ami to cut it off. They looked at her skeptically before complying. Now her hair just looked weird, short and peculiar. Nobody could ever call her meatball head anymore.

But she'd always be meatball head to Darien.

She snapped out of her reverie when she heard the redhead mention her again. The woman was about to learn her place. Serena breathed deeply before opening the door and stalking toward her.

"Beryl go away. I'm not letting you inside!" Darien glowered at her as he leaned against the door.

"Let me in Darien." She begged pouting childlike before adding, "You let that slut in here - I know you did."

Darien was about to open his mouth when the familiar gold light shimmered in the hall - Serena was walking no...stalking toward them and her hair. HER HAIR!? Darien almost went into cardiac arrest. She cut it. Where was the silly meatball style hairdo? A little more of his heart broke. Then he looked at her as she came closer, a scowl plastered on her face instead of a smile, fists clenched tightly and a vein in her forehead popping out. Yikes.

Beryl heard the familiar footsteps and turned around, her own eyes buldged out of her head - the bitch cut her hair. Oh well. She crossed her arms shoving her bust up more.

"Oh please you two cent whore, nobody cares about your bosom! Call me a slut one more time and we'll see who has the last laugh!" Serena threatened. Beryl shivered at her threat but remained calm and still. Darien however moved back away from the door.

"If you even so much as touch me, slut. I'll have you put in jail." Beryl grinned challenging Serena.

"You shouldn't have said that, Beryl." Darien sighed rubbing his forehead watching Serena lunge at the tacky woman. Beryl didn't know what hit her when she hit the floor and began screaming. Serena straddled her, punching and pulling her hair while all Beryl did was claw at Serena's arm.

"Maybe we can get Serena to go out with us." Ami smiled as they exited the elevator. That was until they turned down toward Serena's apartment only to find Serena madly beating a redhead. "My word!" Ami gasped and they ran over.

Darien seen the girls running over and backed away even more. Serena didn't notice. Rei and Lita grabbed Serena pulling her off the woman. Ami took a look at her and her eyes narrowed, hopefully Serena didn't do too much damage. But from the looks of the woman, she'd end up with a black eye and a swollen lip. Maybe even a few bald spots in her head. "Your a lucky ducky," Ami hissed.

The woman scampered away leaving the crowd to stand and watch. Serena bent over trying to catch her breah easily. Rei glowered at Darien who stood there like a deer caught in headlights. Lita cracked her knuckles disapprovingly. Ami nodded, obviously upset.

"I can't believe you just stood there. She stated blankly.

Darien only gawked.

"I bet you caused that clobber, didn't you?" Rei accused him stepping forward.

Silence.

Lita put a comforting arm around Serena walking her back to her own apartment but not before yelling back at Darien, "Next time just call the cops!" At that Darien did nod and took a deep breath.

"You aren't doing anything to help youself, Darien. Usually a guy would be flocking the girl begging for forgiveness." Ami sighed leaning against the wall, Rei ran one hand through her long black hair pushing it away from her face. "Serena would listen. I can't tell you how many times she has told us that she cares deeply for you."

Darien perked up. So Serena did care? Then why did she storm away and confess her hatred? Stubborn rash behavior that girl has. Of course though, he should have known, she did care. "Can you talk to her and honestly find out, for real?"

The two nodded before heading toward Serena's apartment. They didn't know what came over the usual bubbly blond and why she suddenly turned into a hellcat but they were about to find out. Lita stood leaning against her apartment door once Ami and Rei walked in. Rei stood against the bedroom door, and Ami sat down beside her.

Serena had the look of a madman on her face. Rei was the first to speak.

"What happened?"

Serena shrugs in reply.

"Don't give us that! You weren't clobbering her to put on a show for Darien."

Serena flips them the finger in annoyance. Lita rolled her eyes.

"SERENA!" They cry unison.

"She called me a slut!" Serena shouted back. "That woman has been coming here almost everynight to talk to Darien, actually probably more. Tonight she must have felt she needed to pour salt in an open wound."

Nobody said a word, until Ami broke the silence.

"Serena, you should have let it go - hitting Darien, you got away with it because he loves you. Beryl....well she isn't exactly lesbian. She won't hesitate to call the police."

Lita grinned sarcastically, "Really I thought she was lesbian and they were going at it."

"Lita!" The others screeched, and Lita only laughed in return.

"Darien doesn't care about me." Serena voiced, trying to convince herself more or less.

"Yes he does."

"Then why hasn't he tried talking to me or getting me back at work?"

Rei answered that one quickly, "He's a jackass and never done any of this before. He's learning." Nobody had anything to say to that - they only glared at Rei curiously, "What?"

"Just what you said. He's learning?"

Rei nodded, "He hasn't been in hardly any serious relationships. Beryl was a first and soon to be last - unless Serena gets her head out of her ass."

"What about Mina? Are you going to stay mad at her forever because of what she told you?" Ami questioned.

"It wasn't exactly the time I wanted to hear it."

"But you did. I think we at least need to help her get Kunzite back. She's learned her lesson." Lita agreed with Ami. They shouldn't stay mad at each other over the little things. Besides Mina wasn't lying.

The girls left Serena's apartment feeling a bit better, not exactly great though. Serena promised she wouldn't do anything stupid for the rest of the night and tomorrow they would talk with Mina.

* * *

Mina pinned her long hair up in a bun before walking outside on the porch. Surprisingly today didn't feel all that bad outside. She sat down in her mother's old metal swing and began humming out a tune.

She wouldn't be surprised if Serena never forgave her, she didn't believe she coudl forgive herself. The thoughts of what happened still lingered in her mind. She could have handled that a whole hell of a lot better. But now, she had nobody. Kunzite hadn't even tried walking around her house to talk. Did he want her to come begging to him - she so close to doing it.

She pondered what Darien must have thought, he was so close to getting Serena only to have another milestone shoved in his face. She quit humming and became dazed in her thoughts. Life seemed quieter without Kunzite around, no arguing constantly, no screaming over not having warm water. Not having him around almost felt like a blessing. Except there was no great make up sex afterwards. Could she survive without that great make up sex? Pff, who cares.

"I could get used to living a quiet life."

"Mina Aino!"

The blond in the swing jumped out of her skin hearing the shrill bubbly voice. Serena stood there on her porch, dressed in jogging pants and a sweater with a scarf around her neck and gloves on her hands. Mina didn't say anything back, what if Serena didn't want to forgive her?

"Well? Say something!" Serena offered smiling.

"I'm sorry," Mina muttered out still ashamed of herself.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway now we have to fix you and Kunzite -"

"NO!" Mina interrupted her. Serena raised a questioning eyebrow, "If me and Kunzy were going to happen, then I think me and him would already be back together. As you see, we're not. I am just letting it go."

Serena felt a sharp pang in her own heart, Mina was giving up what made her happy? Unbelievable. "Mina, you love him."

"I do, yes. But we argue and fight and all we have in common is our great sex skills."

"Okay we really don't need to discuss your sex life - sorry but we just don't." Serena nearly choked trying to interrupt Mina.

"Well you _tried_ telling me once before and I didn't listen. I am now though. No hard feelings?"

Serena nodded agreeing. No hard feelings sounds nice. Mina stood and the two girls hugged each other. Mina gasped getting a better look at Serena's new haircut and almost had a heart attack. How dare she cut the golden mane!? She didn't resemble...herself, she wasn't meatball head! Serena explained how unmanagable her hair had become and the fact she needed a change anyway. Mina tried understanding though it broke her heart to see little Serena growing up.

"Oh you'll get over it. Either that or I'll post a blog on myspace about you and that _tampon_!" Serena teased.

Mina saw red at the mention of the tampon thing again and playfully smacked Serena, "If you all don't zip it about the tampon thing - I'll make sure to steal all yours when your period hits you!"

"I was just joking!" Serena tried watching Mina with an evil glint in her eye.

* * *

Now that the girls had made up, the Arcade livened up a bit. The cackling of Mina and Rei over new trends and which cutoure dresses just looked completely...ugh. Dalton crying every now and then when he wanted something, Serena playing the Sailor V game, she had gotten the highest score three times and still continued to raise it. The usual children didn't her too much for that.

Ami and Zoicte announced their engagment, only to have the girls and Andrew squeal. Yes I know, Andrew squeals. Unbelievable isn't it.

Though as much as Serena is happy for them, she wants her own happiness. She still doesn't want to be an old maid. But at this point, she was starting to lose faith. Darien had done as much as he could to avoid her - he acted as though she was the plague and he didn't want to catch it. Her heart nearly broke at the thought.

Days passed and there was still no sign of Darien around the apartment building. Serena hadn't showed back up for work either, she recieved her long awaited pink slip. Not that she minded, not at all. The job cut in on her time spending with friends. She might even travel back to her own parent's house and help her father, Kenji, with the family business.

She knew she could no longer afford her apartment, and she planned ahead to have the rental movers come in and get her things. The girls helped as much as possible too. Rei offered to allow her to stay at the Shrine with her, but she'd have to deal with crows - a lot. Mina offered to let her become her roommate, Serena declined.

They had finished for the night and all that was left in Serena's apartment was her bed and a lamp plus appliances. She just settled in for the night when there was a knock at her door. She looked down at her choice of clothing; bra and panties, oh well she'd just pull on a robe and answer and she did.

But she didn't expect to see a sober Darien standing hesitantly at her door, or holding a bouquet of a dozen red roses. Her jaw felt like it unhinged.

"I'm sorry." He stated.

Serena stood there frozen in shock. This couldn't be happening. Darien Shields standing at her door, holding roses for her.

"I don't know....if you want to move forward..with me....and lets just forget the whole church sex thing - if you don't want to I understand." He stammered, trying to sound reasonable. "The thing is Serena - "

"Darien."

He shut his mouth quickly, the petit blond had begun to talk. Instead of scowling at his actions, instead of giving him another shiner all she did was smile and take the roses from him, inviting him inside.

"Are you moving?" He asked curiously noting the place was bare.

"Yeah. I can't afford this place anymore."

"Serena there isn't any need for that." He began watching her turn around in a mocking fashion. A smirk plastering itself on her face.

"Why is that Mr. Shields."

Words were failing him right now, her robe had fallen open - and he had a strong feeling she done it on purpose. Was it like this before? How the fuck did he get the bride's maid dress off her? But tonight she wasn't wearing any dress of any kind. She was dressed simply in bra and panties and looked good enough to eat. He done the only thing he could possibly think of and sauntered toward her.

He took Serena in his arms, taking the roses and throwing them over his shoulder onto the cold floor and pulled her tighter against him. "I love you, meatball head." Delicately pressing his lips to hers. Serena found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, he reach down and placed his hands on her bottom, picking her up - carrying her toward her room.

-

-

"Are they okay now?" Mina asked, they had seen Darien enter Serena's apartment and crept down to listen through her door.

"I think so - I hear moaning.." Rei blushed pressing her ear closer.

"Ugh guys this is a private moment!" Ami slapped her own forehead.

"OH GOD DARIEN - RIGHT THERE!"

All the girls gasped surprised - was it really that damn great?

"You can't tell me you wouldn't want to walk in on Darien doing something?" Lita teased.

"I'm engaged! You're married and Rei has a boyfriend!" Ami defended backing away from the door, blushing.

"But I'm single!" Mina informed them continuing to listen. "You all can go on home. I'm staying."

Rei and Lita rolled their eyes playfully before dragging Mina away and hurrying to the elevator. "They need some privacy - you airhead!"

-

-

Serena and Darien pulled the sheets over their bodies, curled up next to each other. Serena wrapped a leg around Darien's waist, he looked at her curiously.

"So you can't get up!" She giggled.

"Why the hell would I want to get up? I have you - the absolute most greatest thing in the world - now you tell me why the fuck would I want to get up?" He replied smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too."

-

Review please

The End

-


End file.
